Rosas negras
by Dark-Saku
Summary: Conjunto de historias SasuSaku. Disfruten xoxo (he tenido problemas con mi anterior cuenta, estoy volviendo a subirlas)
1. Provocandote

_**- Maldita sea… -**_ se maldecía para sí una y otra vez. _**– mierdaaa…. –**_ y seguía con lo suyo.

Veía como se sentaba lentamente en su silla, como si se fuera a romper al hacer algún movimiento brusco, en ese momento era el ser más delicado que había conocido, pero tenía constancia de que no era así.

_Se acercó lentamente a él, a paso tortuosamente lento consiguiendo desearla más de lo que ya lo hacía…la sujetó por la cintura y se sentó, bruscamente, encima de él…_

_**- ¿¡Por qué son tan cortas?! – **_se maldecía una y otra vez por mirar donde no debía.

Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra haciendo que su pequeña falda de colegiala se levantara levemente, sus ojos recorrieron las blancas y tersas piernas una vez más.

_El sentarla encima de él provocó que se subiera la pequeña falda tapando justamente lo necesario…colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y dejó que se deleitara un rato con su suave tacto…_

_**- Es el colmo ya… –**_girando su cabeza hacía el lado contrario.

Un repiqueteo constante le hizo voltear su cabeza y mirar de soslayo al causante de tal ruidito, pudo observar como se llevaba el lapicero, con el que golpeaba la mesa, hacia sus labios con un sensual movimiento.

Sin ninguna duda tenía algún propósito, y fuera cual fuese lo estaba logrando…

_**- Esto solo me puede pasar a mí… -**_ se reprochó mentalmente y fijó su vista en el verde apagado de su pupitre, se acordó de más.

_Hasta en ese lugar tan oscuro podía ver el destello verde de sus ojos cargados de adrenalina y lujuria. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían al compás de sus caderas y justo cuando acabaron sonó el timbre anunciando el final del recreo…_

_- Te quiero Sak… - le susurró en el oído, pero ella se separó dándole la espalda._

_- Debemos ir a clase… - le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, la cual él no vio._

El timbre sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos, la vio salir de la clase junto a una amiga. Salio al pasillo para hablar con ella, pero ya estaba bastante lejos, se quedó observándola entre la gente.

Giró su cabeza hacía su amiga mirando de reojo hacia atrás, y allí lo vio, quieto en medio del pasillo. Una sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente en sus delicadas facciones ya que estaba viendo los resultados de lo que se proponía…y eso le encantaba. No todos los días se podía ver a un Uchiha desesperando y menos por una mujer, ni en ese estado de locura y menos por unas simples provocaciones, y mucho menos depresivo por no ser correspondido en un sentimiento de algo más que puro placer o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Quería que probara de su propia medicina, ya que desconocía los sentimientos provocados al no corresponder a alguna chica, que no lo culpaba de eso, pero si de reírse de ella por intentarlo…también de provocar a las chicas que le parecía que "estaban buenas" para poder acostarse con ellas por ese simple hecho…

Se había propuesto hacerse desear hasta el punto de que casi rozase la desesperación…aunque para eso tuviera que decir unas cuantas mentirijillas como no corresponder sus sentimientos hacía él…

La semana paso rápido y ya era lunes por la mañana…un moreno se encontraba en su casillero ordenando sus libros para la primera clase cuando sintió que alguien se situaba en el casillero de su lado…

**- ¿Oye…estas bien? –** le dijo su rubio amigo, este le miraba preocupado y serio, una cosa muy rara en él.

**-¿Si…por qué lo dices? –** por la expresión del rubio supuso que se veía peor de lo que él pensaba.

**-Tienes unas ojeras que como sigan creciendo las vas a tener que llevar en carretillo… -** le soltó mientras lo miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio reino entre ellos, y se hizo más intenso el bullicio del pasillo creado por las conversaciones de los demás estudiantes.

**-esta noche no he podido pegar ojo… -** dijo mirando el suelo mientras apoyaba la frente en el casillero.

Todo los estudiantes del pasillo se quedaron en silencio, miró con duda al rubio y lo encontró mirando hacia la entrada principal del pasillo. Se giró lentamente mirando hacia el mismo punto y allí la vio…a la culpable de sus insomnios, a la culpable de sus quebraderos de cabeza y sus locuras…_a la dueña de su corazón_…

Paso por su lado junto con sus amigas, mirando al frente, sin molestarse en posar su mirada en él…se fijó en que todos los chicos las miraban igual o más embobados que la miraba él, pero no se molestaba en disimularlo, a esas alturas ya no servia de nada…ya no valía decir que no _sentía_ nada…porque solo se mentiría a sí mismo.

La perdió de vista entre la gente del pasillo…

**- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –** en tono preocupado.

**- No lo se, Naruto, no lo se… -** lanzando un largo suspiro.

Una semana…una semana había pasado y ella lo ignoraba completamente…ni recibía sus notas ocultas entre las páginas de sus libros…ni los mensajes al móvil citándolo en algún lugar apartado de la gente…y mucho menos sus miradas que lo arrastraban al cuarto de limpieza en donde se entregaban el uno al otro…

Había pensado todo tipo de cosas para no verla más…fingir una enfermedad terminal, idea que no resultó…intentar cambiarse de instituto, otra idea que tampoco resultó ya que se encontraban a mediados de curso…portarse mal, tomando ejemplo de Naruto, para que lo expulsaran del instituto por unas cuantas semanas, cosa que descartó de inmediato a que si quería llegar a la universidad debía tener su expediente impecable…

En una de las mesas de la cafetería se encontraban tres chicas debatiendo sobre un tema que traía de cabeza a una pelirrosa…

**- Sakura…no crees que ya te estas pasando un poco… -** miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el moreno, lo vio con la mirada perdida en su bandeja.

**- ¿Ahora qué os vais a poner de parte de él o que? –** preguntó con cierto grado de enfado.

**- No, pero mira que aspecto tiene… -** dijo la castaña de los dos conguitos**. – por el grado de ojeras que lleva…apenas a dormido esta semana. – **miró con lastima al chico.

**- ¿Sabes? Hay un estudio que dice que se muere antes por falta de sueño que por falta de comida… -** informó la morena de ojos perlados.

**- Cuando te da por exagerar Hinata… - **.

**- ¡Es verdad! Yo leí ese estudio…lo hizo un científico, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre… -** frunció el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo.

**- ¿Qué, estas bien? –** las chicas la miraron raro. **- ¿Tu?...¿Leer?...¿Estudio científico? –** la castaña puso cara de "¿qué insinúas?", mientras la morena se reía por lo bajo.

**- Perdona, pero que no de palo al agua en clase no quiere decir que yo no sepa culturizarme…ehh guapita de cara. –** le respondió con arrogancia como lo hacia _él._

Miró disimuladamente hacia su mesa y notó su grave estado, tenía que hacer algo y rápido sino las cosas igual se pondrían más serias.

**- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella al menos? –** le dijo preocupado el rubio.

**- ¿Y qué le digo?...¿Qué me estoy volviendo loco porque no me mira? ¿qué no puedo dormir porque no me habla? –** respondió exasperado el moreno.

**- Por lo menos intenta arreglarte un poco… -** lo miró con lastima**. – Parece mentira que seas el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que jugaba con las chicas a su antojo…y mírate ahora.**

**- ¿Qué? –** dijo revolviendo con el tenedor el puré de su bandeja.

**- Llevas los pantalones medio cayendo, la camisa desarreglada con el nudo de la corbata aflojado… -** el moreno lo cortó.

**- Eso es lo que les gusta a las chicas. –** respondió con arrogancia, algo del Sasuke que conocía seguía ahí dentro.

**- Si tu lo has dicho, les gusta pero no cuando llevas unas ojeras que perece que pe pegaron dos puñetazos y todos los pelos revueltos… -** dijo haciendo callar al Uchiha.

**- ¿Tan lamentable estoy? –** preguntó resignado.

**- … -** intentó evadir la pregunta. **– Tienes que hacer algo con ella… -** respondió señalando a la chica con un gesto de cabeza.

**- Esta bien… -** se decidió a terminar esto por las buenas o por las malas.

Esa era la última clase del día que estaba por finalizar en 5 minutos, ella se sentía inquieta ya que no sabía en motivo por el cual él se había saltado esa clase, el timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos…cerró su libro y al intentar guardarlo en su bolso un papel cayó de él…lo leyó:

_Te espero después de clase en el cuarto de la limpieza._

_Si no vienes puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas…_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Se tensó.

Después de meditarlo cogió sus cosas y salió del aula tirando el papel a la basura…

Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que había tocado él timbre dando finalizadas las clases del viernes y no había ni rastro de ella…su enfado se hizo mayor.

Había estado jugando con él, engañándolo y lo peor es que había caído en su trampa y se sentía colérico por eso…Agarró la manilla para salir de ese cuarto donde había sufrido tantos engaños cuando dos golpes secos resonaron en el lugar, suspiró calmándose y abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con una cabellera rosa…sonrió esperanzado…con que facilidad podía cambiarle el humor…

**- Pensé que no… -** la joven atacó sus labios y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hacía más de dos horas que el instituto había quedado vacío, salvó por una pareja que se encontraba en el cuarto de la limpieza, tapados con una manta y abrazados…

**- Deberíamos vestirnos sino vamos a coger frío –** dijo después de un largo silencio.

**- Claro… -** se levantó para recoger su ropa, él la contemplaba como si admirara a una diosa. **– ah! una cosa… -** él se puso a su altura frente a ella. **– yo…también te quiero Sasuke. –** abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, había soñado mil veces con esas palabras.

Atacó sus labios como lo hizo ella la primera vez…

**- ¿No íbamos a irnos?-** preguntó inocente ella.

**- Quizá podamos quedarnos un poco más… -** respondió arrogante sobre su cuello, ella enredó sus manos en el cabellos del chico dejándose llevar…

_**-Dilo otra vez…por favor…-**_

_**- Te amo, Sasuke…-**_


	2. Rosa y negro marcan tendencia

_Buuuuueeeeenos días Chicago! Son las 8 en punto de la mañana y hace un perfecto día de sol…aunque como siempre el trafico es horrible…damos paso al parte meteorológico con…_

- grrr… - gruño mientras me desperezo…molesta radio…como pueden tener esa energía a las 8 de la mañana? Pero prefiero escuchar la radio, a escuchar el ruidoso pitido del despertador…así de paso me entero de cómo va la bolsa o la economía en la sección de política…

Me levanto algo cansado…_como todos los días_…me dirijo a la cocina a tomarme un café bien cargado…me siento en una de las butacas de la cocina y veo que la vieja verde que tengo como vecina me observa _como todos los días_… si no fuera por la nieta que tiene y el festín que me pego cuando la veo ducharse, ya estaría desahuciada de ese piso…

…_y ahora la sección de moda con Kirsten…gracias Jhon, noticias de ultima hora que tenemos de las mejores tiendas de Chicago…el rosa y el negro son tendencia este año…y vuelven a llevarse los tacones altos! Así que chicas ya sabéis…las manoletinas o zapatos sin tacón están pasados…_

Vuelvo a gruñir…odio esa sección…que me importa a mi si una tía se pone zapatos con o sin tacón? Si esta buena bien vale lo que lleve puesto… sonrío ante la estúpida pregunta…y me voy a darme una ducha con agua fría…siempre me ducho con agua bien fría…si lo se soy raro…no tardo mas de diez minutos en ducharme…en ese momento siento como la asistenta entra en casa…lleva contratada hace mas de un año…solo de pensar que cuando llegase de trabajar tenia que hacer cosas en casa, me estreso…

Salgo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y veo una melena rubia en el salón…recogiendo mi cena de anoche.

- **hola Sasuke-kun** – me dedica una sonrisa y baja la cabeza toda roja…me sorprende la facilidad con la que saco los colores a las chicas…

**- has escuchado la radio…** - eso se puede considerar un saludo…me fijo que lleva unos tacones muy altos…queda a la misma altura que yo…también lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisa ceñida rosa fucsia…con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su busto…me tengo divertido mucho con el…antes de ir a la oficina esta bien liberar tensiones no?

**- veo que tu también** – me dijo, mas bien grito desde la cocina…yo ya me encontraba frente al armario donde tenia los trajes…todos negros...mi color favorito, no era que me desagradaran otros colores…pero tenia por costumbre vestirme con ese color, así que dejando la monotonía rutinaria abrí la otra puerta de mi armario…hay guardo algunos trajes de otro color y la ropa informal…saque un traje beige el cual me puse con una camisa negra…que fuera a cambiar mi rutina no significa que la cambie por completo…solo algunas pequeñas modificaciones.

- **ya te vas?** – si ese tono para ella es sensual…yo soy el papa de Roma.

Lo único que hice fue coger las llaves, las gafas de sol y el móvil y salir de casa…cuando llegue al ascensor pulse el botón, pero en vez de entrar en él me fui hacia la puerta de mi casa otra vez…

- **Ino!** – esta salió meneando sus caderas por la puerta de la cocina…

**- te diste cuenta de que te olvidabas de algo…** - se estaba acercando a mi con malas intenciones…otras veces le sigo el juego y acabo entrando media hora tarde a trabajar, pero hoy no era _como todos los días_…

- **estas despedida…** - antes de que hiciera algo…salí por la puerta…me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver su cara desencajada, pero por una vez en la vida voy a llegar pronto al trabajo…aunque fuera el hijo del jefe y no me dijeran nada por llegar tarde…tampoco era bueno abusar…

Salgo del garaje en mi deportivo negro como la noche…me dirijo a la calle principal…la mas ancha, con cuatro carriles en ambas direcciones, y la mas transitada…es hora punta, así que no hace falta que diga el trafico que había…opto por poner la radio para matar el tiempo…

Séptima vez que miro el reloj…media hora llevo entre coches…

**- maldito trafico…** - nunca volveré a intentar llegar temprano al trabajo…y si lo intento no saldré en hora punta a la calle…se vuelve a abrir el semáforo, por décima vez o así, sale otra tanda de conches y justo yo me quedo el primero…cuando se vuelva a abrir podré salir de este infierno de una vez…

Sonrío con arrogancia al ver a un muchacho a mi izquierda de, mas o menos, mi edad admirando mi deportivo ultimo modelo…seguro que los de mi alrededor están haciendo lo mismo…miro hacia la derecha para ver quien admira mi coche, pero lo que veo me gusta…

**- joder vaya coche…** - me quito las gafas de sol para admirarlo, tengo tiempo de sobra ya que el semáforo se abre cada veinte minutos, para algo da estar en un atasco…continuo con mi labor de observador…no se ve un Lamborghini recién estrenado todos los días…dirijo mi vista al conductor…igual por un casual es amigo de mi padre o socio, así ya tengo una vuelta asegurada en el coche, sonrío al imaginarme con ese coche en mis manos…

Rosa? Melena rosa…descartada la idea de ser un socio de mi padre…ninguno tiene un color de pelo tan…tan…tan…rosa! Alejo mis pensamientos cuando noto que la conductora me mira, o eso creo ya que sus grandes gafas de sol no me dejan ver sus ojos…tiene una sonrisa arrogante en su fina cara…arrogante? Eso solo lo hacen los Uchiha's y no creo que ella lleve ese apellido…

Le devuelvo una sonrisa de lado y ella gira su cara hacia el frente mientras se quita las gafas de sol…vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia mi y es entonces cuando puedo observar dos grandes y hermosos ojos jade…simplemente me quedo hipnotizado ante tanta belleza…exótico cabello rosa cayendo en cascada por sus descubiertos hombros, hermosos ojos jade con una mirada traviesa dibujada en ellos, finos labios color rosa con brillo debido al pintalabios que lleva…si la tuviera que describir con una palabra diría simplemente…diosa.

Una picante idea cruza mi mente y dirijo rápidamente mis oscuros ojos al asiento del copiloto donde encuentro mi iphone…lo levanto y lo dejo a la vista de la pelirrosa zarandeándolo un poco…espero que pille la indirecta y no piense que le enseño mi ultima adquisición de móvil…veo como suelta una pequeña carcajada, aunque no la alcanzo a oír…ella se voltea hacia el asiento de al lado y se apoya sobre el volante…vuelvo a mirar el reloj, todavía quedan mas de cinco minutos para que se abra el semáforo…dirijo mi mirada, otra vez, hacia la chica, pero me topo con un papel apoyado sobre el cristal y su mano sujetándolo sin ni siquiera mirarme…sonrío mientras apunto su número de teléfono…veo que captó la indirecta…

Después de un rato de solo miradas y sonrisas veo como se pone con un movimiento sensual su gafas de sol…y veo como me mira…o eso creo, yo la imito y me pongo mis gafas de sol, en ese momento se abre el semáforo y veo como sale a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de mas de un peatón que hay por esas calles…luciendo el magnifico coche que lleva…toma un camino distinto al mío, pero no me importa mucho…tengo su teléfono no?

Al fin llego al edificio donde trabajo…después de dejar el coche en mi aparcamiento privado me dirijo a mi despacho bajo las extrañas miradas de algunos empleados…ya que no llego tarde al trabajo…_como todos los días_…

Por fin llego el tan merecido descanso del medio día…puede que otros días no sea tan merecido ya que lo único que hago de provecho en todo el día…es pasarlo bien con la secretaria…pero como hoy es el día de los cambio pues me propuse trabajar un poco…cosa que dejó bastante sorprendido a mi padre…después de estar mirando el teléfono como si fuera algo extraño…me pongo a buscar en la agenda…y llego a su número al que apode como "rosa"…vale no son muy original…lo se…le doy al botón de llamar y espero…

_Un tono…_bueno es el primero no?

_Dos tonos…_igual no lo oye o algo…

_Tres tono…_y si no lo quiere coger?

_Cuatro tonos…_por que mierda no…alguien interrumpe.

- **Buenos días** – por fin…habla una voz muy dulce…demasiado dulce para mi gusto…bueno tanta perfección debía tener algún fallo…

- **Hola soy Sas...** – segunda vez que me interrumpe…odio que me interrumpan…

**- Soy Hinata Hyuuga la secretaria de Sak…la señorita Haruno…** - no es ella…me suena de algo ese apellido…pero no se de que… - **en estos momento esta atendiendo a** **un cliente y no puede ponerse…quiere que le deje algún recado?** – cliente? Es psicóloga o doctora?

**- cliente?** – la curiosidad mato al gato…

**- si…no conoce a la abogada Haruno?** – me dijo como si fuera obvio…y ahora me di cuanta…una de las mejores abogadas de todo el país…solo que no se su nombre…solo es conocido su apellido… - **quiere que le deje algún mensaje?**

**- dígale que le ha llamado… **– que le digo…si le digo mi nombre no me conocerá… - **…solo dígale que a las tres de la tarde la invito a comer en el Luxuri. **– dicho esto colgué…sabia que me empezaría a preguntar mi nombre y esas cosas…

Me incliné hacia atrás en mi gran asiento…contemplando la gran ciudad…una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro…faltaba apenas una hora para que fueran las tres…cuanto mas miraba el reloj más lento pasaba el tiempo…para emplear bien el tiempo llame para reservar mesa en el restaurante…

A las tres menos cuarto ya estaba sentado, de nuevo, en mi coche de camino a la dirección citada…deje que el aparcacoches se ocupara del descapotable y yo me acerque hasta la pared del edificio cuando la vi aparecer…llevaba un sensual pero elegante vestido de color plata, sin tirantes, con un lazo muy fino negro justo por debajo del pecho…con unos tacones _altos_ negros…se acercó a mi con una sonrisa arrogante…

- **espero no haberle echo esperar mucho señor…** - dulce…si su voz era dulce pero me encantaba…

**- no…y Sasuke Uchiha, pero deja las formalidades por favor…** - estaba acostumbrado de que me trataran de usted, pero con ella no había ninguna necesidad…le extendí la mano al presentarme.

- Haruno Sakura… - Sakura ehh…bonito nombre…al menos podía darme la mano…bueno pero esos dos besos estuvieron mejor…un recuerdo vago viene a mi mente mientras que la veo entrar delante de mi en el restaurante…

Odio reconocerlo pero tenían razón….el rosa y el negro este año marcan tendencia no?


	3. Yo nunca

Abrió los ojos desesperado de tanto dar vueltas en su cama, se quitó, molesto, las sábanas de encima dejándolas a la altura de su cintura y se incorporó quedando sentado.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer un domingo?

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez; escucho a sus compañeros de piso hablando fuera de la habitación, se levantó y salió sin molestarse en como estaba vestido.

**- Ya te he dicho, Naruto, que no quiero saber los detalles de lo que vais a hacer Hinata y tu… -** repitió cansada su compañera de piso, esta estaba fregando las tazas del desayuno mientras el rubio se encontraba sentado en la encimera junto al fregadero. **– y bájate de ahí, que eso no es para sentarse. –** mientras le daba un golpe con un paño.

**- ¿Hay café? –** preguntó cuando entró en la cocina.

**- Si, lo ha hecho Naruto. –** dijo colocando las tazas en un mueble, se dio la vuelta y miró al moreno. **– ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que os cortéis un poco para andar así por la casa? –** dijo mientras veía al moreno con solo un boxer puesto, este solo se limitó a coger una taza y servirse el café.

**- Donde hay confianza da asco… -** soltó el rubio volviéndose a sentar en la encimera.

**- ¿Qué les parecería si ahora salgo yo en ropa interior por el piso? –** los chicos se miraron entre sí y una sonrisa apareció en sus caras.

**- ¿Quieres que te respondamos a esa pregunta? –** preguntó el moreno con cara de "no quieras saberlo", el rubio se limitó a reírse.

**- Ehh, no! porque de vosotros me espero cualquier cosa. –** se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. – **y cálzate que ya sabes que los resfriados se cogen por los pies. –** le dijo antes de salir.

**- ¿Porqué es tan perfeccionista? –** le preguntó el rubio a su amigo una vez solos, el otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. **– yo creo que no sabe ni divertirse.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – **afirmó el moreno.

**- Bueno yo me voy que he quedado con Hinata. –** dijo saliendo de la cocina.

**- Genial! Y ahora que hago yo toda la tarde... –** susurró para sí.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación estudiando una de sus asignaturas de la universidad y él…él se encontraba casi tirado en el sofá con el mando a distancia en la mano cambiando de canal constantemente.

**- No echan nada más que basura… -** suspiró cansado y se alargó hasta la mesa para coger el cuenco de patatas que había sobre él.

En ese momento sintió una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo y poco después vio a la pelirrosa pasar hacia la cocina en pijama, si a eso se le podía llamar pijama…ya que llevaba unos mini shorts con una camiseta de tirantes.

**- ¿Dónde quedó lo de: "cortaos para andar con esas pintas por la casa"? –** dijo imitando la voz de la pelirrosa.

**- Sasuke…no sabía que había alguien en casa. –** se quedó parada en medio de la puerta.

**- Tranquila no te voy a comer…**_**aunque ya me gustaría**_**. – **se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. **– Puedes pasar si quieres… -** le dijo al ver que no se movía.

**- ¿Qué ves? –** dijo tomando asiento junto al moreno.

**- Nada interesante… - **vio a la pelirrosa levantarse y acercarse a un mueble donde guardaban el alcohol, para ocasiones especiales.

**- Se me ocurre una idea. –** alzando una botella de vodka blanco junto con dos pequeños vasos**.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al yo nunca…?**

**- ¿Al yo nunca? – **preguntó confuso.

**- Si, haber te explico… -** dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá y llenaba los vasos. **– yo digo por ejemplo: yo nunca me he puesto pantalones, y si lo has hecho bebes. –** mientras hablaba le pasó un vaso al moreno. **– ¡ah! y hay que ser totalmente sincero… -** agregó.

**- Vale, empiezo. –** puso expresión pensativa. **– yo nunca…he ojeado por la ventana a la pareja de enfrente. –** la pelirrosa se sorprendió.

**- Empiezas fuerte… -** dijo para después beber su vaso.

**- Me toca… -** miró al moreno con una sonrisa maligna. **– yo nunca me he vestido de rosa…** - sonrió triunfante mientras bebía ella también, ante la expresión del moreno.

**- Fue una apuesta con el dobe… -** se defendió mientras bebía.

**- No quiero explicaciones. –** respondió divertida la pelirrosa.

Así empezaron el juego acabando poco a poco con las botellas del minibar, por otro lado su estado de embriaguez se estaba haciendo más notorio y las preguntas cada vez iban en aumento.

**- Vale me toca… -** una pregunta se le vino a la mente, siempre había querido saber la verdad. **– yo nunca me he acostado con la cerda… -** sonrió arrogante, ahora sabría si su amiga decía o no la verdad. Miró al pelinegro y no lo vio hacer ni un solo gesto, levantó una ceja interrogante. **– ¿No te tiraste a Ino? –** el moreno negó con la cabeza. **– ya veras cuando la pille… -** susurró la chica.

**- La última pregunta… -** dijo al ver que ya no había más líquido en la botella. **– yo nunca me he enamorado de un compañero de piso… -** soltó sin pensar, al rato se sorprendió de sus palabras. El alcohol se les bajó de repente y la chica se quedó mirando al moreno sin saber que hacer, pero no podía mentir…se le daba demasiado mal. Cogió el vaso y con lentitud se lo llevó a los labios…pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como el moreno bebía también de su vaso.

Eso quería decir que sentía algo por Naruto o por ella…pero hasta donde llegaban sus conocimientos el Uchiha no era gay, así que solo quedaba una opción…ella. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos en el vaso…¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Se puso a barajar posibles acciones, desde salir corriendo hasta un día de verano casarse en la mejor iglesia del país, todas esas ideas la llevaron a una sola palabra…_patética._

No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a verse vestida de blanco junto a quién, hasta hace un momento, era su compañero de piso…como tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del moreno. Sintió su espalda chocar con una de las paredes del salón, entonces reaccionó. El moreno dejó de besarla y observó su rostro confuso.

¿En qué momento la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la pared más lejana del salón?

**- Sakura, si quieres podemos ir más despacio… -** le susurró el moreno, él comprendía que todo eso le había llegado por sorpresa. Mientras la pelirrosa seguía intentando recordar el momento en el que el moreno colocó los vasos perfectamente sobre la mesita, se había acercado a ella y la había cargado hasta la pared más lejana del salón junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación con intención de volver a su cuarto, y dejar a la pelirrosa sola pensando en lo que estuviera pensando, pero una mano le hizo girar y quedar pegado a la pared del pasillo, después fue atacado por los labios de la chica.

El moreno la cargo, lo que provocó que la chica entrelazara las piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y sin dejar de besarse se metieron en la primera habitación del pasillo…la del rubio.

**- Tsk…ya te dije que lo sentía treinta veces…. –** respondió cansado el moreno, este estaba sentado en el sofá con una sábana alrededor de su cintura.

**- Sí, ya, claro… -** respondió el rubio dando vuelta de un lado a otro. **– ya no me quedan más sábanas limpias, las he tenido que lavar todas…-**

**- Yo te compraré más… - **respondió la pelirrosa arrepentida. Estaba cubierta por el edredón que cubría la cama del rubio.

**- Y por no hablar de los traumas que tengo al entrar a mi habitación y encontraros en esas posturas tan… -** puso cara de horror mientras miraba al moreno, este desvió la mirada. Mientras la pelirrosa los miraba divertida. **– Por cierto Sakura, no sabía que fueses tan flexible… -** la pelirrosa se puso seria.

**- Me lo tomaré como un halago… -** a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió algo para zanjar el tema: "encuentros pasionales en la habitación de Naruto". **– ¿Naruto, que tal si te preparo ramen? –**

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, a lo que Sasuke gruñó molesto, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y los chicos esperaron a que Sakura terminara de cocinar.

**-Bueno,¿y se os ocurre alguna solución? –** preguntó el rubio mientras devoraba su plato de ramen.

**- ¿Y si os cambiáis la habitación tu y Sasuke?, así ya no habría más problemas. – **propuso la pelirrosa, a lo que los chicos aceptaron.

Después de tres horas de mudanza, el rubio se fue al cine con Hinata y el moreno emprendió la búsqueda de la pelirrosa por la casa.

**- Sakura… -** le susurró en el oído, esta pegó un pequeño bote del susto.

**- Sasuke, me has asustado… -** se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, vio al moreno acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

**- ¿Qué tal si probamos mi nueva habitación? –** le dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la mesa de la cocina.

**- Será un placer… -** respondió mientras emprendían el camino por el pasillo.

**- Ven Hinata, vamos a mi habitación. –** el rubio acababa de entrar en el piso junto a su novia, y se dirigían por el pasillo a la que era su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó en estado de shock al ver a la pareja en la cama en una de sus posturas.

**- ¡Naruto, esta ya no es tu habitación! –** le gritó el moreno.

**- Yo…yo…lo… -** al rubio no le salían las palabras, un almohadón le dio en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar.

**- ¡Cierra! –** gritó desesperada la chica, el rubio hizo caso al instante.

**- ¿Estas bien, Naruto? –** preguntó preocupada una chica de ojos color perla.

**- Si… -** respondió mientras se dirigía a su nuevo cuarto, se paro en seco en medio del pasillo. **– oye, Hinata, ¿sabes si Sakura es contorsionista? –**

**- No, que yo sepa, ¿por qué? –** preguntó confusa.

_**-**_**No…por nada…- **respondió pensativo.

**- Sasuke, estoy aburrida…¿por qué no jugamos un rato?- **el moreno sonrió arrogante.

_**- Para que luego digan que no sabes divertirte…- **_pensó mientras secuestraba a la pelirrosa en su habitación…


	4. Una Uchiha especial

Las primeras cosas que hizo Kohana ese día fueron, por este orden, causar dolor, llorar y producir una inmensa alegría.

Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana y una niña pequeña, tanto en edad como en estatura, había formado un gran revuelo en la familia.

Sus padres la miraban con satisfacción, con orgullo, con ilusión… pero también con incertidumbre y, como no, con ansias de protección. Aunque más por una parte que por otra.

Había cesado de llorar, el dolor que había causado había desaparecido, al menos había algo que hacía que no existiese; lo que persistía en las personas que habían presenciado aquello era la alegría. Incluso el aire y el sofocante calor parecían alegres.

Había nacido la hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Era la primera y, posiblemente, sería la única, por muchas circunstancias que no vienen al caso.

Era de piel nívea, pelo rosado, y grandes ojos verdes, al modo de su familia por parte de madre; sus orejas, sus manos y pies eran pequeños, su nariz fina pero recta, como la familia paterna, -fina, pero elegante- había dicho su abuela nada más verla; pero sobre todo Kohana era guapa, muy guapa, al menos esa era la opinión de sus padres, abuelos y la poca gente que la había visto. Aunque la verdad es que pocas veces se ha oído decir a unos padres que su hijo recién nacido es feo. Era como una pequeña flor, de ahí a que su padre le pusiese ese nombre.

Kohana, desde sus comienzos, hizo lo que todos los niños, comer, dormir, descomer y llorar. Pero, ya se sabe, que el orden de los factores al producto no altera. Lo que sí se alteró fue la vida de su familia. Todos estaban pendientes de ella, hasta Black, el perro husky siberiano de los abuelos.

Ya desde pequeña fue una niña muy lista, muy espabilada, despierta e inquieta. Con tan solo dos años, cualquier cuento que caía en sus manos era mirado con avidez, con interés, con curiosidad, aunque aún no supiese leer. Y no sólo cuentos; cualquier hoja que contuviese letras o imágenes impresas eran presa de sus pequeñas, pero largas manos.

Tal fue así que, a una edad inusual para un niño, empezó a hablar. Conocía y pronunciaba palabras simples desde papá, mamá, abuela…pasando por perro, mariposa, árbol…terminando en coche, moto, tractor. Sus padres, a la par que sorprendidos, estaban orgullosos de su hija. –Va a ser una niña y mujer muy inteligente- comentaba su padre cuando la veía sentada sobre la hierba del jardín descifrando cualquier imagen de uno de sus libros, cortesía de su tío Naruto.

El primer día de clase de la pequeña, su tutora los llamó a casa para hablar con ellos. Una señora rubia, con ojos color miel, les recibió con una cordial sonrisa. Ella que había estado observando a su hija con notoria curiosidad, sabía cual era su comportamiento y que esa niña no era como el resto.

Les informó sobre un pequeño colegio privado a las afueras de su ciudad, la cual desconocían, totalmente, de su existencia. Una vez allí, y haber tenido una charla con el director, el psicólogo del colegio se llevó a la niña para hacerle un test.

Sus padres estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por saber que le estaba pasando a su pequeña, hasta que la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió, dejando ver a Kohana junto a un hombre de pelo gris. Les hizo pasar a su despacho para comunicarles los resultados de la pruebas.

**-Bien, el test que ha hecho Kohana a sido un éxito…a sacado 155 puntos de coeficiente intelectual. –**El matrimonio, sentado frente al hombre, le miraba de manera curiosa. **–Veo que no saben mucho sobre el tema…les informare un poco. –**Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. **–****las personas que se encuentran entre 70 y 79 son boderline o de inteligencia límite; la inteligencia normal está entre 90 y 109; la superior entre 110 y 119 y, por último, aquellas personas con un coeficiente intelectual superior al 140 son los superdotados. –**Sasuke dirigió la vista a la pequeña, la cual estaba sentada en un pequeña mesita de cristal jugando con un pequeño rompecabezas de colores. Escuchó a su mujer hablar sorprendida.

**-¿Está diciendo que mi hija es…superdotada? –**Preguntó incrédula.

**-Si, señora Uchiha, y nos encantaría tener a su hija en este centro, ya que en uno de clase normal no se le sacaría todo el potencial que tiene.**

Tras firmar una serie de papeles con las cuotas, matrícula, normas, etc., se dirigieron a casa. Había sido un día muy raro y lo único que querían era llegar a casa y descansar.

Tras la cena en familia, Sakura llevó a su hija a la habitación para arroparla. Después del beso de buenas noches, la niña se acurrucó de espaldas a la puerta, lo que aprovecho su madre para observarla en silencio desde el pasillo. Enseguida sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, y un cálido beso en su cuello.

**-Algún día…nuestra hija será famosa por su gran inteligencia. –**Comentó Sasuke mientras observaba a su hija. Sakura sonrió complacida, ya que cada vez que veía a su marido observando o hablando de la pequeña, se notaba a leguas que moría por ella.

**-Lo hemos hecho bien…Sasuke. **

Formaban un buen equipo y sin duda alguna es digna de los apellidos Uchiha Haruno…

_**Fin… **_


	5. Ellos

S.J.: _**"Casi todo lo absurdo de nuestra conducta es el resultado de imitar a aquellos a los que no podemos parecernos".**_

Todos, aunque algunos no queramos aceptarlo, queremos ser diferentes a la mayoría. Tener ese "algo" que nos diferencie del resto. Poder destacar por ser distintos.

De ese pensamiento nace la idea de tatuarse, tener una marca diferente a la del resto, teñirnos el pelo, para no ser tan monótonos como los demás, ponernos lentillas, para conseguir un resultado nada natural, pero que destaque del resto.

Simplemente son disfraces, que nos hacen creer que somos diferentes…únicos. _Puras mentiras._

Otros simplemente idolatran a los que intentan parecer diferentes, porque simplemente ellos no tienen el valor para destacar entre la multitud, parecer distinto.

Pero…¿qué pasa cuando nos encontramos con alguien que si tiene ese "algo" natural para destacar?

Simple. Le hacemos el vacío, un vacío tan grande que somos capaces de caernos nosotros mismos, sin ayuda alguna.

Sin embargo ese vacío no es producido por miedo, no… ni mucho menos por desconfianza. Es producido por el simple hecho de tenerles envidia. Envidia, por tener "algo" y nosotros ni siquiera poder acercarnos a eso. Aunque lo hallamos deseado toda nuestra vida.

_Ellos_ tenían ese "algo", daba igual que fuese físico como psíquico, _ellos_ lo tenía, por ese motivo eran los raros…_los otros._

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, supo que iba a ser igual que en las otras escuelas en las que estuvo. Burlas, risas, bromas pesadas, y un sinfín de cosas…y todo eso por pura envidia. Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con ese color de pelo. Es más si la hubieran dado a elegir no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ese color…

El primer día no dudó en pasarlo como siempre, en el baño del instituto…aguantaría ahí hasta que la noticia de su ausencia en clase llegara hasta sus padres. Y esa llamada llegó…claro que llegó, pero mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba.

Al día siguiente, tras una segunda charla de su madre de que no faltara a clase, salió de casa dirección a su mini-infierno.

Tuvo suerte de que ese día el cielo estuviese encapotado amenazando con lluvia en cualquier momento, porque para esa ocasión hundió su cabeza en un gran gorro de lana, dejando ver muy pocos mechones de su pelo.

Llegó a las puertas de metal del instituto y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor para analizar la situación.

El pasillo central se encontraba despejado, todos los alumnos estaban bajo el patio cubierto por las posibles lluvias. Una ráfaga intensa de viento le azotó incitándola a entrar en el recinto. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio y pudo ver un grupo de chicos bajo un árbol de _cerezos_. Ellos la estaba observando, pero había algo diferente. Su mirada no era de burla, ni de pena. Simplemente la miraban.

Ante la cohibición que sentía, se hundió en el grueso abrigo blanco que llevaba, pero paso lo que menos esperaba. Una segunda intensa ráfaga de viento se llevó su gorro dejando una larga melena rosada a la vista de todos. Al instante sintió cuchicheos y risas por parte de los alumnos, los cuales ignoró, como siempre hacía.

Corrió al ver que su gorro se detuvo enfrente de los chicos del árbol y antes de que pudiera agacharse a coger el gorro una chica morena ya lo tenía en sus manos. Le tendió el gorro mientras que ella la miraba dubitativa.

Se fijó en sus ojos, mientras se colocaba otra vez el gorro, y sintió un escalofrío a la vez que apartaba los ojos de la chica, pero su curiosidad era más grande y la volvió a mirar. Los ojos de esa chica parecían los de un muerto o alguien ciego, no tenia pupilas y eran de color perla.

Descarto la idea de que era ciega. Ella se había agachado a por el gorro cuando llegó a los pies de un chico que había a su lado, con lo cual, lo vio venir.

**-No pararán hasta que te no enfrentes a ellos. –**Habló un chico que había detrás de la morena. Su voz era profunda, como si le hablara con desprecio.

En ese momento tocó la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases, y los chicos del árbol esperaron a que el barullo de la puerta se disipara, para entrar en el edificio.

Por suerte le había tocado una mesa alejada y solitaria, en las sombras del fondo de la clase, fuera de las miradas de los demás.

Su subconsciente se pasó la primera tanda de clases repitiendo las palabras de aquel chico. No entendía por qué le había dicho eso.

Ella no hacía absolutamente nada, ni responder a las bromas pesadas que le gastaba, nada. Y aun así seguía soportando burlas allá donde iba.

El timbre anunciando el recreo se hizo presente llevándose la voz de su cabeza como un suspiro.

Esperó a que la clase quedara vacía para sacar su gorro de su bolso, ya que en clase estaba prohibido llevar complementos, un punto en contra.

Una vez lista, con todo su pelo dentro del grueso gorro se armó de valor y se asomó por la puerta del gran comedor. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró sobre sus talones para emprender marcha hacia los baños. El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, y donde había gente había bromas y si había mucha gente habría muchas bromas, la ecuación era simple.

Se paró en la mitad del pasillo al ver unos ojos enfadados y obedeciendo una amenaza silenciosa entro en el gran comedor. La directora le observaba de cerca.

Observó una vez más con aprensión el comedor. Una estancia con las paredes y el suelo de color azul marino monótono, creando un lugar oscuro y depresivo, las mesas de diferentes tamaños estaban repartidas a los lados de la puerta hasta el mostrador del fondo creando un pasillo desde este hasta la puerta de entrada.

Avanzó con pasos torpes por el pasillo central hundiéndose en el jersey de cuello vuelto que llevaba. Intentó pasar desapercibida entre los chicos que había por el pasillo, pero un fuerte golpe la precipitó al suelo. Cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda.

Lo primero que vio fue un fosforito cabello, rojo chillón, seguido de unos pequeños ojos detrás de unos gruesos anteojos.

Toda la gente del comedor se quedó en silencio al ver lo que se avecinaba.

**-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí…** **-**Un séquito de chicas se colocó detrás de ella. **-¿Te he hecho daño? –**Su tono era hipócrita.

**- No, no ha sido nada. –**Su verde mirada estaba perdida en las juntas que formaban las baldosas. Dio un paso hacia un lateral para seguir camino a la barra, pero la pelirroja la imitó cortándole el paso.

**-¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí dentro para ir tan abrigada? –**Preguntó por segunda vez, mientras en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa de malicia.

En una de las mesas mas apartadas del comedor todas las miradas estaban centradas en la escena que se estaba produciendo, todos sabían en que iba a terminar la cosa…y tenían que hacer algo para evitarlo.

**-El estado de ánimo de esa chica esta bajo mínimo. –**murmuró un chico de aspecto zorruno.

**-Sasuke…-** susurró una chica morena.

**-Lo se, Hinata… -**se levantó sin ser visto por nadie y a paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba agolpada la gente.

Sakura bajó la cabeza nuevamente centrándose en las baldosas oscuras, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, nuevamente se reirían de ella.

Vio como la mano de la chica pelirroja se levantaba dirección a su gorro, pero esta nunca lo llego a tocar.

Levantó su mirada y pudo ver a la chica mirando detrás de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

Sus jades vagaron hasta la mano de la chica, a pocos centímetros de su gorro, viendo como una segunda mano sujetaba su muñeca. Se quedo quieta al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

El silencio y la tensión en el comedor era palpable y eso no le gustaba. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, y eso le agobiaba hasta tal punto que estaba empezando a híper ventilar. Cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz interna y se fue girando lentamente para encarar a la persona que tenía detrás.

_**No pararán hasta que te no enfrentes a ellos.**_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta al ver al moreno frente a ella. Justo detrás de él, en una mesa apartada los chicos del árbol la miraban con ánimo, incluso uno de ellos, un rubio con extrañas marcas en las mejillas le sonreía cálidamente. Y por primera vez en su vida no se sintió sola.

Suspiró profundamente dándose fuerza mentalmente y le regaló una sonrisa al chico antes de girarse para enfrentarse a la "zanahoria".

**-¡Ya basta! –**chilló haciendo dar un salto a la pelirroja. Sus puños blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretarlos la hizo temblar levemente**. –Desde siempre he soportado burlas, comentarios, risas, bromas y un sinfín de cosas… -**mientras habla su furia incrementaba y la descargaba con su dedo índice en el pecho de la chica, lo que hacía que esta retrocediera hasta chocar con una de las mesas. **-…pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de todo, de todos. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas como los demás, de que seas tan monótona y yo sea distinta al resto, no elegí esto, pero me alegro de ser así… -**se llevó una de sus manos al gorro de lana deslizándolo hasta que una larga y brillante melena rosa cayó de este. **-…porque siempre estaré orgullosa de ser como soy.**

Vio como la chica bajaba la cabeza mientras ella respirada agitadamente, los cuchicheos se hicieron presente rápidamente junto con su agobio personal, pero una fina mano se entrelazó con la suya haciéndola escapar del barullo.

Se sorprendió al ver al chico que le ayudo en la cafetería junto a ella, no sabía donde la llevaba ni lo conocía de nada, pero ella se dejó llevar.

Andaban a paso rápido por los pasillos desiertos del instituto hasta que salieron a uno de los jardines y fueron directos hacia el único árbol que había allí, un cerezo.

A pocos metros de él, el moreno le soltó la mano y camino hacia el árbol quedando de espaldas a ella, mientras Sakura debatía, mentalmente, la mejor manera de agradecerle el gesto de antes.

Después de un eterno silencio la chica abrió la boca para empezar su agradecimiento, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

**-Hinata, la chica morena, junto con su primo Neji, no tienen pupilas, los médicos todavía no se explican como ellos pueden ver, no hay otro caso igual en todo el mundo… -**levantó una de sus manos y acarició lentamente el tronco del árbol, como si tuviese miedo de quebrarlo. **-…Gaara, el pelirrojo, tubo un ataque de ira cuando era pequeño y por alguna razón desconocida el kanji del amor se dibujo en su frente… -**Sakura escuchaba asombrada al moreno, esos chicos tenían algo especial, distinto, como ella. **-…Naruto, el rubio de pelo corto, es capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás, es algo así como un empático…**

**-O-oye… -**interrumpió Sakura.

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué me cuentas esto? –**preguntó intrigada.

**-Si me dejas acabar sabras por qué te cuento todo esto. –**respondió serio, cosa que provocó que Sakura agachase la mirada avergonzada. **–Ino y Deidara, los gemelos, son idénticos que incluso tienen el mismo ADN, otra cosa que los médicos no logran explicarse… -**Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y se recostó junto a él en el tronco. **-…y luego estoy yo, capaz de grabar las cosas cuando mis ojos se vuelven rojos, luego soy capaz de ver en mi mente esas imágenes como si fuesen una película… -**El Uchiha se giró quedando frente a la chica. **-…todos hemos afrontado un desprecio de una forma u otra, y nos hemos enfrentado y esta vez, te tocaba a ti…Sakura. –**La nombrada se sorprendió.

¿Por qué sabía el su nombre?

Se quedó observando al chico que la miraba intensamente, tanto que la hacía sonrojar. Y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

Volteo su cara avergonzada de sus pensamientos y él rompió el silencio una vez más.

**-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás. –**se volteó dirección al instituto para emprender rumbo al comedor.

**-¡Sasuke! –**el aludido se volteo en su dirección y ella acortó la distancia hasta quedar cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Se sonrojó hasta los límites por lo que iba a hacer, había decidido empezar a actuar por impulsos e iba a empezar ahora mismo. Acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y juntó sus labios con los del chico en un fuerte beso, pero se separó al no verse correspondida. **–Gracias… -**susurró cerca de sus labios.

Se fue por un lado del chico con la cabeza gacha, pensó, en su fuero interno, que por alguna remota casualidad Sasuke le correspondería, pero solo eran suposiciones suyas.

Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba su estrecha cintura haciéndola voltear y unos labios aprisionaban los suyos con pasión contenida. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrándose otros negros como la noche con un brillo de lujuria en ellos, pero ella se volvió a dejar llevar, como hizo antes por los pasillos, y enredó sus finos dedos en su pelo azabache.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y Sasuke la miró dulcemente. –**De nada **_**mi**_** cerezo. –**Sakura sonrió tontamente ante el apodo del moreno. Entrelazaron sus dedos y fueron rumbo del comedor.

Estaba deseando llegar para que todos vieran a la nueva Sakura. La que no soportaría mas bromas, ni comentarios ni risas ni insultos. La que a partir de ahora no estaría sola, ya que por fin había encontrado su sitio junto a él. Y la que a partir de ahora no se iba a amoldar a la gente, la gente se amoldaría a ella…

…y a quien no le guste, que no mire.

_-Sakura, esa falda es demasiado corta…_

_-Pues si no te gusta lo que ves, no mires Sasuke-kun_

_-Ese es el problema Sakura, que miro y me gusta bastante lo que veo…_


	6. Sensualidad

_**Sensualidad…**_

Es una facultad que posee el ser humano, en mayor o menor grado, durante toda su vida y que está estrechamente unida a la sexualidad.

Una persona sensual emana estímulos capaces de excitar o deleitar a quienes son receptivos a sus señales. Y él era _**muy**_ receptivo a esas señales…

Nunca, en sus 20 años de vida, se había tomado tan enserio esa palabra. Y es que nunca le había prestado más de la debida atención, salvo cuando se trataba de su persona.

Y es que para él, las mujeres no eran sensuales y mucho menos las que aparentaban serlo. Patéticas, era la única que se le venía a la cabeza cuando las veía intentando captar su atención.

Pero desde el tiempo que llevaba observándola, entendió el significado de sensualidad al completo.

-**Hey, teme, ¿se puede saber que miras tanto?**

¿Qué, qué miraba?

Miraba una fina figura sentada en uno de los sillones altos de la barra. Una perfecta línea recta se dibujaba desde la nuca de la chica hasta la terminación de la espalda. Una lisa melena _rosa _caía en cascada por los blancos hombros que dejaban a la vista ese sugerente vestido negro de seda, vestido que traía de cabeza a casi todo, por no decir todo, el personal masculino de aquel club, incluido _él_. Era simple y sencillo, un rectángulo negro que empezaba al principio se sus senos, de tamaño justo y alzados, sencillamente perfectos, y terminaba a mitad de sus muslos, delgados y suaves que invitaban a ser acariciados.

Sus piernas finas y largas, como las de una modelo, estaban cruzadas delicadamente terminando en unos tacones negros con detalles plateados. Esa mujer era igual que una diosa griega.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su fino y delicado rostro, blanco y sin ninguna imperfección. Unos labios pequeños y carnosos de un tono levemente rosáceo, invitaban a besarlos sin compasión. Pómulos alzados, pero sin llegar a la exageración, levemente ruborizados. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención, junto con su pelo exótico, unos grandes ojos verde jade rodeados por unas gruesas, largas y negras pestañas.

No los había podido contemplar directamente, pero después de un exhaustivo análisis había llegado a adivinar el color, un maravilloso color para _él_.

**-Mira, pero si es Sakura. –**pudo ver como su rubio amigo señalaba a la chica de la barra. _Sakura,_ un nombre perfecto para una mujer perfecta. **–y esta con Hinata.**

Y tan ensimismado estaba con la pelirrosa que apenas se había percatado de la chica morena que había junto a ella.

En ese momento las mencionadas tomaron su copa y se dirigieron a la pista del local en el que estaban, sin meterse directamente en la pista de baile, quedando en un escalón en segundo plano.

Él apenas podía verla con el bullicio de gente, así que invito desinteresadamente al rubio a buscar a sus amigos por el local, una excusa barata para poder verla mejor desde otra perspectiva.

Su rubio amigo acepto sin rechistar ya que llevaban un buen rato sin ver a sus compañeros por ahí, seguro y conociendo su estado de embriaguez estarían en medio de la pista como toros salvajes.

Se pararon en el otro lado de la pista quedando en frente de las chicas que se movían al son de la música entre ellas, vio un par de chicos acercarse a ellas sin éxito alguno. Esas mujeres estaban fuera de su alcance, muy fuera de su alcance.

_Patéticos._

Y allí estaba él, vestido de traje, por la boda de su amigo Hyuga con una simpática castaña, mirando descaradamente a la chica que tenía enfrente mientras su amigo rubio buscaba por toda la pista a sus amigos.

Agradeció a sus amigos que lo arrastraran hasta esa discoteca para terminar de celebrar el compromiso, aunque él estaba bastante cansado, ya que tuvo que venir desde Tokio a Konoha para celebrar el encuentro de su amigo de la infancia, y no tubo excusa alguna para no venir.

Se deshizo de otra chica que le andaba rondando, si no contaba mal ya era la quinta que intentaba algo con él, siempre en vano. Desde que entró a ese local ya tenía un punto de mira fijo, una despampánate mujer de ojos verdes y melena rosa.

Siguió a su amigo hasta un lado de la pista cerca de donde estaba _ella, _encontrándose con sus amigos o lo que quedaba de ellos… Estaba seguro que si cogía una tribu de los más recónditos lugares de África sin haber conocido civilización alguna tendrían más conceptos de protocolo que esos a los que consideraba "amigos".

Tras varios empujones, agarrones y caídas de la civilización a salvajada lograron meterlos en un taxi derechos a casa, lo que daría por ver mañana sus caras ojerosas y la resaca que tendrán nada más levantarse.

El rubio y él lograron coger un taxi dirección a casa de uno de los nativos, donde se alojaría el moreno y ¿dónde estaba su anfitrión? Medio muriendo en el asiento al lado del suyo, en esos momentos tendría un papel protagonista en una película de zombis. Sentía un poco de pena con por el chaval.

Entre él y el rubio lograron sacarlo del taxi sano y salvo, rebuscaron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta encontrar las llaves de la casa que tenían enfrente de ellos. El moreno abrió la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a nadie, si es que había alguien en esa casa.

**-Ryota, ¿dónde es tu habitación? –**preguntó el moreno con apenas un susurro.

Este solo atino a abrir la boca y echarle hasta la primera papilla al rubio, del cual estaba enganchado para poder mantenerse en pie.

Tras una expedición por la casa y de comprobar que no había nadie lograron encamar al pobre hombre que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

Los otros dos bajaron a la cocina a buscar algún producto de limpieza para deshacerse de la mancha en el traje del rubio, estaba hecho un cuadro.

Mientras indagaban por la cocina sintieron la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, los dos se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio.

**-¿Y ahora quién es? –**preguntó el rubio mientras se frotaba con rapidez la pernera de su oscuro traje.

**-Ryota, ¿eres tú? –**se oyó una suave voz de mujer acercándose hacia su posición.

La chica se presentó de golpe en la cocina desconcertando del todo al moreno, la reconoció al instante, ese color de pelo y esos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, era ella, era Sakura…

**-¿Naruto?¿Qué haces aquí? –**preguntó la chica mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón alto y los dejaba junto a la puerta. Todavía no había notado su presencia.

**-Tu hermano se ha pillado la borrachera del siglo y encima me ha vomitado encima. –**el rubio seguía frotando el pantalón con fuerza sin lograr quitar la mancha de la desgracia.

El moreno aprovecho el silencio para cerrar la puerta del pequeño armario donde buscaba los productos de limpieza, vio a la de ojos verdes dar un gracioso bote mientras giraba en su dirección mirándolo con duda en sus ojos.

**-El es Sasuke Uchiha, va a quedarse un par de días en vuestra casa por lo del casamiento de Neji y TenTen –**el rubio se adelanto a su presentación hacia la mujer **–no sé si te había comentado algo tu hermano sobre el tema, aunque conociendo la cabeza que tiene…-**soltó una sonora carcajada, que fue cortada por unos quejidos en el piso de arriba.

**-¿Ryota te había comentado algo sobre en que habitación dormirías? –**se había vuelto a girar hacia el moreno intentando organizar la situación en su casa.

_No, pero tu cama no estaría nada mal…-_**No, pero puedo irme a un hotel…-**notó como se tensaba la chica al escuchar su potente voz, una sonrisa retorcida se asomó en su boca, las delicadas facciones de la chica frente a él adoptaron un color levemente rojizo. Sasuke Uchiha había hecho sonrojarse a la diosa griega que tenía frente a él, su sonrisa se ensancho más aun.

**-No no por favor, aunque mi hermano se haya puesto indispuesto yo misma seré tu anfitriona, no dejaré que te marches a un hotel y menos a estas horas. –**le cortó la chica rápidamente, le encantaba su voz y más si iba dirigida hacia él. Era suave y aterciopelada, como sus delicados rasgos, con un toque sensual en cada sílaba que pronunciaba, como ella en general. Derrochaba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y seguramente ella ni lo sabía**. –iré a preparar una habitación para ti y algo de ropa de mi hermano. –**recogió sus zapatos del suelo y antes de desaparecer por la puerta se acerco al rubio**. –Naruto, ¿tú también te quedaras a dormir?**

**-No, muchas gracias Saku –**una sonrisa zorruna apareció en la piel broceada de su amigo rubio, solo él podía regalarte una sonrisa de ese tipo sin costarle nada**. –para lo lejos que estoy de mi casa, me voy dando un paseo así me deshago un poco de este olor. –**Habían llegado a la puerta principal de la casa y tas un breve despedida, los otros dos se encaminaron en silencio escaleras arriba, pasaron la habitación de su borracho amigo y anduvieron dos puertas más.

La de los ojos verdes le dio paso a la habitación frente a la que se habían parado**. –Esta es la habitación de invitados, espero sea de tu agrado.-** Explicó la mujer mientras bajaba las persianas, estaba empezando a amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol del día se estaban colando por la ventana** –yo estoy en la habitación de enfrente, por si necesitas algo. –**se había acercado a una pequeña mesita de noche encendiendo la lamparilla que había sobre esta, disipando la oscuridad que se había formado en la habitación. **–iré a por algo de ropa más cómoda de mi hermano, enseguida vuelvo.**

Observó bien la estancia, paredes pintadas en azul marino y los muebles en blanco con detalles azules, elegante, como su anfitriona. Analizó la cama, amplia con hueco para dos personas. La de cosas que podría hacer a la pelirrosa en esa cama.

La de ojos verdes lo sacó de su ensueño entrando a la habitación, depositó un par de prendas a los pies de la cama y se giró hacia él mirándolo fijamente, con esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco, intensos, brillantes, hermosos.

**-Es lo único que he encontrado a oscuras –**le dedicó una sonrisa, y se quedó pasmado en el sitio. Nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de combinar tantas expresiones en una simple sonrisa sin ni siquiera saberlo, calidez, inocencia, belleza y sobre todo _sensualidad_, mucha _sensualidad_**. –Si tienes frío hay mantas en el armario. –**Se acercó a la puerta con intención de irse del lugar **–Que descanses, Sasuke –**se volteó hacia él mientras sujetaba la puerta.

**-Igualmente, Sakura –**Le dedicó una intensa mirada junto con una sonrisa retorcida, típicas en él. La chica solo atinó a bajar la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

La madrugada pasaba tranquila, sin poder pegar ojo. No estaba acostumbrado a esa cama, era cómoda, pero no era su cama.

No sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, las horas se le pasaban muy lentas y él ahí estaba mirando al blanco techo sin cambiar la posición desde que entró en la cama.

De repente un golpe seco se escuchó fuera de la habitación, salió corriendo de la cama para ver que había pasado. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a su amigo tirado en medio del pasillo bocabajo.

**-Ryota, ¿estás bien? –**este solo atinó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, todavía estaba borracho. La puerta frente a él se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa chica con cabellos rosas alborotados, con cara somnolienta y en pijama. Le pareció la estampa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y aun en ese estado desastroso a él le parecía que su figura tenía más sensualidad que nunca.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? –**apenas le entendió por el largo bostezo que estaba teniendo. **-¡Pero Ryota! –**Se agacho junto a su hermano mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente, otra tanda de balbuceos salió del mencionado**. –¿Me podrías ayudar a meterlo en su cama otra vez, por favor? –**Lo miró desde abajo con esos ojos verde jade que le traían de cabeza.

Como hechizados por esos se agachó y pasó uno de los brazos de su amigo por sus hombros mientras lo levantaba y lo cargaba por todo el pasillo. Cuando llegó a su habitación la diosa griega en pijama lo esperaba allí con las sábanas de la cama retiradas, una invitación con doble sentido se le pasó por la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando a su amigo.

Lo tumbó en la cama y tras una retahíla más de balbuceos se dio vuelta en la cama y se durmió al instante. Vaya nochecita que le esperaba.

Salieron de la habitación hacia el pasillo en silencio, silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por los bostezos de la de los ojos verdes.

**-Tienes mucho sueño, ¿verdad? –** esta incomodo con esa chica en silencio y no sabía por qué. El nunca estaba incomodo en silencio, y menos con una mujer.

**-Demasiado –**hizo un puchero como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras retorcía un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

_No hagas eso…_

El moreno tubo que controlar sus hormonas para no saltarle encima en ese momento. Intento apartar la mirada mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta para esconderse en la habitación.

Echo un último vistazo a la pelirrosa. Es que cuanto más simple estaba más hermosa le parecía, con un simple pantalón negro ancho y una camiseta rosa de tirantes, con su pelo revuelto, con sus ojos levemente hinchados por el sueño. Simplemente hermosa.

**-Gracias por ayudarme, Sasuke-** se volvió a agarrar un mechón de pelo entre sus finos dedos.

_Otra vez…_

**-No hagas eso… -**su voz salió profunda, más de lo que ya era, tenía la cabeza gacha, intentando todo contacto visual con la diosa griega frente a él.

**-¿Qué no haga el que? –** levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su bello rostro ladeado, con esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco bien abiertos, interrogantes, expectantes. Y el mechón de pelo seguía entre sus dedos.

En menos de un segundo se acercó a la chica haciéndola chocar contra la puerta tras ella, apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta y bajó su cara hacia la de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca.

**-Tu pelo –** desvió la mirada hacia su mano, que seguía con el mechón entrelazado en los dedos, inmóviles. La chica lo imitó.

En un rápido movimiento cargo a la chica y atacó sus labios con pasión contenida, pasión que comenzó a florecer desde el primer momento que la vio sentada en la barra del local.

La de los ojos verdes le correspondió al instante mientras enterraba sus finas manos en su pelo revolviéndolo graciosamente. Esa chica tenía un problema con el pelo y sus movimientos dependían de ese problema.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación cerrándola tras él. Tenía un propósito desde que la vio y era hacerla suya y solamente sería de él. E iba a empezar por ahora mismo.

**-Ten anda, menuda cara de muerto que tienes – **su hermana le pasó una pastilla junto con un vaso de agua.

**-No recuerdo nada de ayer, ni siquiera como volví a casa y como desperté en mi cama – **miró a su hermana buscando una respuesta.

**-Te trajeron Naruto y Sasuke en un taxi, le vomitaste a Naruto encima. – **la de ojos verdes se giró hacia la encimara a hacerse un café, quedando de perfil al chico. **–Por cierto, me debes una por ocuparme de Sasuke.**

**-Llamaré más tarde a Naruto para disculparme –** se fijó mejor en su hermana, más concretamente en su cuello. **– ¿Y esa marca que tienes en el cuello?**

**-No es nada –** murmuró la chica intentando evitar el tema de esa marca. Sintió a su hermano hablando con el chico rubio por el teléfono en el salón y una presencia tras ella.

**-Buenos días, preciosa –** el moreno estaba tras ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra su fornido pecho, haciéndola sentir pequeña.

¿Y ella?, ella estaba roja como un tomate con todo el café regado por la encimera y por su pijama del susto que le había dado el chico.

**-Nos va a ver mi hermano –** respondió después de que el moreno la dejara de besar, él solo atinó a encogerse de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él. **–Voy a cambiarme el pantalón –** lo miró con enfado fingido y subió a su habitación. Una idea se cruzó por la mente del chico y fue sigiloso hacia el piso de arriba.

Estaba metida en su pequeño vestidor cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y un peso caer sobre su cama, asomó su cabeza y pudo ver al chico acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Se volvió a hundir en las profundidades de su vestidor rebuscando rápidamente entre un par de cajones hallando las prendas a buscar. Se cambió velozmente, se puso unos tacones y se hizo una coleta rápidamente. El sonar de los tacones hizo que el chico de la cama abriese los ojos.

Se sorprendió de lo que vio, se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio. Se encontró frente a la sensualidad personificada.

Seguro que su cara en esos momentos era un autentico cuadro de Picasso, totalmente desencajada.

La de los ojos verdes se había puesto un corpiño rojo sangre, de esos que realzan los senos y estrechan la cintura, unas diminutas bragas gris perla de las que salían unas tiras con lazos rojos que se enganchaban a unas medias.

El moreno estaba en shock atento a cualquier movimiento de la diosa griega frente a él, y ese movimiento llegó. Uno que, precisamente, le traía de cabeza.

Se llevó una mano al coletero, liberando lentamente el pelo, movió su cabeza alborotando el pelo y lo miró esos grandes ojos entre los mechones que le caían por la frente. La vio morderse el labio inferior pintados de rojo.

Saltó de la cama y de un leve empujón se tiró encima de ella en la cama, devorando cada centímetro de su preciosa piel. Ella había empezado eso y él se encargaría de terminarlo. Enredo las manos en su pelo negro haciéndolo enloquecer.

Y Sasuke se rindió. Se rindió ante la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había pisado tierra.

_-Tienes un problema con el pelo, ¿no crees?_

_-Creo que tienes que admitir que el problema lo tienes tú, Sasuke._

_-Vale, lo admito, pero deja de hacer eso con el pelo o terminaremos mal, Sakura…_


	7. Biblioteca

Volvió a sentarse. Más que sentarse se dejó caer, al modo en que lo hacen los ancianos, que, en vez de sentarse parecen que se tiran. Las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le iba como un caballo desbocado, latía rápidamente.

_-No, no puedo, no me atrevo-_ pensó mientras intentaba serenarse.

Miró a su alrededor intentando disimular, comprobando si alguien se había fijado en ella, en sus movimientos y en lo que intentaba hacer, ya que hacía rato que notaba una intensa mirada sobre ella.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de sus intenciones, todo el mundo estaba a lo suyo. ¿Qué más se podría hacer en aquella biblioteca que no fuese leer y estudiar para los dichosos exámenes?

Volvió a sentir esa intensa mirada sobre ella, y con un disimulo minucioso paseó su mirada por todo su campo de visión, encontrándose con lo mismo que la vez anterior. Nada.

La biblioteca de Konoha estaba llena; era época de exámenes y aquel era un buen lugar para estudiar. Un lugar tranquilo, con abundante documentación sobre cualquier tema e incluso, compañeros de facultad a los que preguntar dudas.

Una vez que Sakura se hubo calmado, repasó mentalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. -_Aquí, a mi lado, tirado en el suelo, hay un billete de cincuenta euros. A pesar de estar bien dobladito, formando un cuadrado, se ve perfectamente que es de cincuenta euros y verdadero. No se a quién se le ha podido caer. Quizá a esa chica que pasó antes hacia el baño, o a la otra persona –que no logré identificar- que también fue hacia el baño, me pareció que se le caía algo. Más que verlo, fue una sensación. Al cabo de un rato descubrí el billete. Y allí permanece, inmóvil, como pegado al suelo, esperando a que yo me levante y lo coja; pero… no, no me atrevo a hacerlo, es superior a mis fuerzas -._

Había intentado llegar a él estirando el pie a modo de recogedor, para arrastrarlo con la punta, incluso había tenido que sentarse al borde de la silla, casi salirse de ella. Pero, de repente, tuvo otra vez la sensación de que alguien la controlaba. Abandonó su acción.

Armándose de valor, había decidido levantarse, rodear la mesa y cogerlo tranquilamente, como si fuese suyo y se le hubiese caído. Se levantó, sí, pero no hizo más que estirarse el jersey, arreglarse el cinturón que llevaba sobre este y pasarse las manos por los muslos, sobre las medias, como si se las secase. Lo que de verdad tenía seca era la boca.

De repente, como surgido de la nada, apareció un chico. Era alto, y de complexión atlética, sin llegar a lo exagerado; era guapo, _bastante guapo, _para que negarlo; pelo negro azabache y ojos de igual color, pantalones rectos con una camisa negra de manga larga, y debajo de esta, una camiseta roja; vamos un chico normal, más guapo, pero normal y corriente al fin y al cabo, como los demás de la facultad.

_-La verdad que ahora todos se parecen, son clónicos –_pensó_-, qué le vas a hacer, las modas-._

Y, sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, se agachó y cogió el billete, con toda naturalidad, la miró brevemente; pero, aparentemente ni se planteó la posibilidad de preguntar quién era yo. Lo cogió y punto.

Sakura se quedó parada. –que morro –musitó refunfuñando-. Ese billete es mío, ¡pero que cara más dura!, ni se ha inmutado, lo ha cogido y se lo ha guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, como quien guarda algo suyo.

Cuando Sakura quiso reaccionar, el chico había empezado a bajar escaleras. Lo vio a través de la cristalera que rodea la sala de estudio y lectura. Como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó, guardó sus libretas, sus bolígrafos y su libro en el bolso y se lo colgó pasándolo por encima de la cabeza, cruzándolo, mientras abandonaba la sala apresuradamente.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, tenía miedo de que se le escapase. Lo alcanzó con la vista antes de que saliera. La biblioteca, en su vestíbulo, tenía dos salidas, una daba al Parque de Konoha y la otra a una plaza, una plaza de la que Sakura no sabía el nombre. Salieron ambos a la plaza "sin nombre", uno a continuación del otro.

Sakura decidió seguirlo, espiarlo, como si fuese una Señora Fletcher cualquiera en un de esos episodios de su serie "Se ha escrito un crimen"; la diferencia era que aquí no había ningún cadáver, por ahora.

Bajaron una calle de la villa, uno detrás del otro, pero a una cierta distancia. Nadie podía sospechar que se estaba produciendo una persecución, una vigilancia. Pasaron delante de la puerta del Gran Hotel Konoha situado frente a un hermoso jardín con gran variedad de flores y árboles de cerezo.

Sitió un grito, y al que se había apropiado del billete mirar en una dirección. El grito fue de una cafetería, con terraza, que hay en una pequeña plaza junto a los jardines del hotel. Lo llamaron desde la puerta del local.

**-Eh… ¡venga, te invito a tomar algo!**

Sakura no había podido oír su nombre. El poseedor del billete accedió a la invitación y Sakura, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró también en el local. Se sentó a la derecha del susodicho, a su lado en la barra.

El chico que le había llamado era, como él, muy guapo, pero como todos los chicos de la facultad. Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos; el moreno se pidió una tónica, el otro ya esta consumiendo.

Sakura pidió una coca-cola. **-¿Cuánto es? –**preguntó al camarero cuando se la trajo.

**-Son uno con ochenta, señorita.**

La chica se quedó mirando al camarero mientras le sonreía de manera extraña**. – Pues se lo cobra a este que tengo aquí a mi lado –**le dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar al moreno, el cual se volteó a ver a la chica.

**-Uno con ochenta, señor. –**le repitió el camarero.

**-¿Perdón, porque le tendría que pagar yo su bebida? –**su ceja alzada, sus labios apretados y su mandíbula tensa. Por lo menos era un caballero, un caballero descarado que robaba billetes.

**-Tienes algo mío –** le replicó sin formalidades, estaba enfadada por el robo, un robo encima en su propia cara.

**-¿Algo suyo? Pero si ni siquiera la conozco –** su mandíbula seguía tensa y su voz era más profunda que la frase anterior.

**- Mi billete, el que me robaste en la biblioteca. –** señaló una pequeña billetera que había encima de la barra, justo enfrente del chico moreno.

**-Si era suyo, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo? –** golpe bajo. Las manos le empezaron a sudar, tenía que buscar una respuesta rápido.

**- Pues… se me cayó al suelo. –**intentó sonar lo más indiferente que pudo, y por la cara de chico rubio amigo del ladrón, parece que dio resultado.

**-¿Cómo? Si desde que entraste en la biblioteca no te levantaste ni te moviste de tu sitio para nada –** ¿y él como sabía eso? Su cara y la del chico rubio estaban perplejas, la había estado observando todo el rato. La intensa mirada que sentía todo el rato era de él.

Se quedó muda ante las palabras del chico, ella no era de esas que destacaba por su belleza, solo por su atípico color de pelo, rosa chicle, raro. Nunca un chico se fijó en ella a la primera de cambio, siempre se fijaban en su pelo y apartaban la mirada sin más.

Era del montón, y que ese chico tan guapo se fijara en ella le subió la autoestima, le subió muchísimo la autoestima.

**-Bueno voy a dejar de lado lo que acabo de escuchar porque si no tendría que denunciarte por robo y acoso –** movió una mano restándole importancia, ahora el perplejo era él, y eso le gustaba.

Se puso seria, por lo menos ella intentaba aparentarlo **–La cosa va así, tú me invitas a comer con ese billete y yo no te denuncio, ¿fácil no? –**

Descarada. Seguro que ese chico pensaba que era una descarada que intentaba algo con él y seguro que no era la primera chica que lo intentaba. Seguro le daría el billete por no ir con ella a ningún sitio. Bueno eso era lo que quería… al principio.

**-Me parece bien –** Se había dado la vuelta hacia el camarero para pagar ambas consumiciones con "ese" billete. Los otros dos allí presente se miraban perplejos, esos dos solo se conocían por esas caras.

Guardo con tranquilidad el cambio en su billetera y salió del pequeño local sin decir nada. Cogió su bolsa y su chaqueta y salió tras él impulsada por un resorte.

**-¡Eh….! –** ni siquiera sabía su nombre, que triste. Se paró en seco detrás del moreno, este se giró mirándola extrañado. No sabía ni quién era y se iba a comer con él, así como si nada.

**-¿Pasa algo? –** se había quedado mirando las baldosas del suelo, con el ceño fruncido mientras se paseaba un dedo por sus finos labios. El chico esbozó media sonrisa, era una estampa graciosa. **-¿Has cambiado de idea?**

**-No sé cómo te llamas… -**susurró, seguía ida en sus pensamientos**. –Me voy a comer un completo extraño…**

**-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 19 años y … - **La chica lo cortó.

**-Vale, no tienes pinta de ser ningún asesino o violador, -**el moreno rodó los ojos, menuda estupidez**. – así que guárdate todo para la comida que vas a pagar, sino no tendremos de que hablar. –** pasó por un lado del chico dirección a una pequeña cafetería que al medio día servían pequeños menús. Tampoco quería abusar con el precio.

Entraron en el lugar y cogieron una mesa al lado de la cristalera que daba a la plaza, el camarero les pasó las cartas y al poco rato vino a tomarles nota. Sakura pidió una ensalada de verduras mientras que el moreno encargó un solomillo de buey. Era un carnívoro.

Durante la comida se enteró de varias cosas de la vida de Sasuke, más bien tuvo que sacarle las palabras, ya que no era muy hablador todo lo contrario a ella, que cuando le daban cuerda hablaba hasta por los codos.

No eran los únicos puntos en los que no encajaban. Sasuke tenía dos hermanos más, una chica y un chico, pero siempre quiso ser hijo único; Sakura nunca tubo hermanos, pero siempre quiso tenerlos; el moreno vivía a las afueras de la villa en una gran casa en el seno de una familia acomodada; Sakura vivía con su madre en un pequeño piso en el centro con una economía normal, pudiendo permitirse algún capricho, pero sin excederse.

Eran totalmente opuestos en todo, pero se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro o por lo menos eso aparentaba el moreno.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la pequeña cafetería y tomaron rumbos diferentes. La de ojos verdes llegó pronto a casa y se fue directa a la cama, mañana tenía examen y tendría que estar al cien por cien para aprobar, o de nada servirían las 3 semanas de estudio intensivo en la biblioteca.

Suspiró aliviada cuando cerró la puerta tras sí, el pasillo de la facultad estaba desierto en ese momento, una sonrisa asomó en su boca y todos los nervios acumulados se esfumaron de su cuerpo liberando la tensión contenida durante las dos horas de examen.

Caminó el largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con una hilera de casilleros, abrió el 180 y sacó un pesado libro de él, su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Tenía que ir derecha a la biblioteca para terminar de estudiar el examen que tenía la semana siguiente.

Después de un largo camino se sentó en su sitio de siempre, y como siempre, regó todos sus apuntes por la mesa mientras subrayaba y hacia notas. Era un completo caos, pero le funcionaba, por ahora.

Se tomó 5 minutos para descansar la vista y evadirse de los apuntes, paseó su mirada por el lugar, él no estaba. Decidió seguir con lo que estaba para no pensar cosas que no tenía que pensar.

Si no le pidió su número, ni se interesó en volver a verla, ni fechar otra cita, seguro que era porque no le había gustado lo más mínimo.

Sintió al caer a su lado, y dirigió la vista al suelo. Un billete de 50 euros perfectamente doblado, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, esta vez sí que no los perdería. Se agachó rápidamente y los agarró con fuerza, eran suyos. Sonrió con el billete en su puño mientras miraba al frente encontrándose con él, parado enfrente de su mesa.

_Mierda._

**-Menos mal que esta vez fuiste rápida. –** tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, era tan guapo, tan perfecto**. – Como siguieses igual me iba a arruinar… - **se calló de repente, no quería haber dicho eso.

_Él dejó los billetes en el suelo… por mí._

**-¿Qué tal si esta vez invitas tú? –** se pensó la respuesta, ¿qué clase de chico va tirando billetes por ahí para que los recoja una chica?

**-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? –**respondió seria, no le gustaba la situación.

**-No sabía cómo acercarme a ti… -**bajo su mirada a sus pies. **–siempre estabas aquí, aislada, en tu mundo…**

**-Tú… tú, ¿te fijabas en mí? –** su mirada tenía expresión de duda. Nunca ningún chico se había interesado en ella, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ese hombre tan perfecto? Vio al chico asentir levemente tranquilo, sereno, como quien habla del tiempo. ¿Y ella? Ella estaba como un flan, con un aleteo de cientos de mariposas en su estomago. Le sudaban las manos.

**-Vamos, ¿qué me dices? –** alzó una ceja expectante, mientras ella dudaba si acceder o no**. –No todos los días te intentan conquistar de esta manera –**esbozó una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa más bella que había visto nunca, y dirigida a ella.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se paró frente a él mientras se colgaba el bolso-mochila.

**-¿Cuánto dinero pensabas gastarte? –** preguntó mientras le devolvía su billete, era suyo, se iría a comer con él, pero pagaría ella con su dinero, si es que le dejaba.

**-Lo suficiente para enamorarte tanto como lo estoy yo… - **tranquilidad por parte del moreno, ese chico no tenía sangre en las venas o qué. Paro cardiaco por parte de Sakura.

_Está enamorado de mí…_

Se lanzó fuertemente a los brazos del moreno y estampó sus labios contra los del moreno, este la apretujó contra su pecho.

Los demás estudiantes de la biblioteca los miraron con desaprobación recibiendo algunos chistidos por el escándalo montado en el lugar de estudio.

**-¿Qué tal una ensalada de hierba de esas que te gustan? –**soltó una carcajada por la cara de enfado de la chica.

**-Voy a omitir eso para no volver a entrar en la biblioteca… - **algo no le cuadraba todavía**. –¿Y cuando descubriste que estabas enamorado de mi?-**

**-Me gustabas desde el curso pasado –**otra vez esa tranquilidad, le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. **–y el otro día en la cafetería me di cuenta de que era más fuerte. –** cualquiera que la viese en ese momento pensaría todo tipo de cosas hacia su persona. Estaba colgada del brazo del chico, mirándolo con admiración y babeando, literalmente, con cada una de sus palabras.

Al final iba a terminar cogiéndole el gusto a la biblioteca. Para que luego digan que es un lugar aburrido, si no que le pregunten a Sakura.

_-Anda, que más te da – le acercó una hoja a la cara haciendo que este la esquivara – hazlo por mí –parecía un cordero degollado. –te vas a morir de colesterol._

_Mordió una pequeña esquina de la lechuga que tenía la de ojos verdes en la mano. –Y tú te vas a poner verde como una lechuga; por cierto, me debes 50 euros por probar tu hierba…_

_-Sabes que no tengo 50 euros, Sasuke…_

_-Pues me tendrás que pagar en carne… _


	8. Loca

Una soleada mañana de verano, los niños juegan en el parque, las mariposas revolotean alrededor de una rosa en flor, Naruto come ramen por variar su dieta, y en una de las calles de Konoha se podía sentir la suave brisa veraniega, y las fuertes vibraciones de un altavoz a todo volumen…

De donde procedía la música?

Simple. De una hermosa casa blanca de tamaño mediano, más concretamente de una de las habitaciones superiores, la habitación de cierta pelirrosa.

**- So so what?...I'm still a rock star... –** cantaba al compás de la música la de ojos verdes, tenía en un mano derecha un cepillo imitando a un micrófono.

**-Esta loca…**-alguien la observaba desde la calle, viéndola saltar y agitar su cabeza através de la ventana abierta de la habitación.

**-bueno al menos canta bien… -**

**-I'm gonna show you tonight... – **vio un chico moreno, muy apuesto, mirarla desde la calle. **– ¡Eh tu! ¿Qué es que no tienes vida que tienes que andar espiando a la gente?**

**- Si no estuvieras gritando no llamarías la atención, y no me hubiera parado a ver quien era la causante de esos ladridos… - **le soltó en su cara. Había sido un poco brusco, pero de daba igual.

La pelirrosa se recargó en la ventana sacando medio cuerpo fuera de esta, le tiró el cepillo que tenía en la mano directo a su cabeza. Lo esquivó como pudo.

**- ¿Estas loca o que te pasa? –** gritó exasperado el chico.

**- Y vuelta con lo de loca… - **susurró para si misma, aunque fue escuchado por el joven. Este soltó una carcajada, y se le ocurrió una idea para pasar el tiempo antes de ir a trabajar ya que se había fijado que la mujer "loca" no estaba nada mal.

**- Sabes…hace mucho calor aquí afuera. –** se agarró uno de los cuellos de la camisa abanicándose con él.

_¡Viva la sutileza!_

**-Si estas esperando a que te abra la puerta después de llamarme loca, te de agua, me líe contigo y te meta en mi cama… -** coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca y alzó la vista pensativa. **– mmm…déjame decirte que…lo llevas mal… -** el chico alzó las cejas. **-…muy mal… -** terminó con sorna, al chico se le desencajó la cara.

Cerró la ventana y le sacó la lengua por detrás del cristal…el chico la miró con la cara desencajada, cogió el cepillo considerado ya como arma blanca y lo lanzó contra la ventana, logrando dar en uno de sus marcos. Ninguna chica le había hablado así, y mucho menos para rechazarlo.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo, donde empezaba ese mismo día, en el hospital de Konoha, como doctor.

Por otro lado la pelirrosa bajo un poco la música para concentrarse en su hobbie oculto, leer fic's. Se sentó cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio, frente a su pequeño ordenador portátil mientras comia una sabrosa manzana roja. Entró en la página, después de revisar los fic's que había actualizados, encontró uno nuevo de humor, los que a ella le gustaban. No lo pensó más y entro para leerlo.

En ese momento una linda morena de ojos grises entraba por la puerta de la casa, era la compañera de casa de la pelirrosa, aparte de compañera de universidad, era la única que sabia la afición oculta de Sakura, ya que según esta si se enteraban de que le gustaba el manga o esas "frikadas" como las llaman algunos, la consideraría una rara, una _loca_.

Dejó las bolsas del mercado sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al congelador a por un helado. De repente una sonora carcajada se escuchó en la planta de arriba, seguido de un grito, seguido de un golpe seco. La morena subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su compañera, la cual vio tirada en el piso con las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

**- ¡Ah, me duele, me duele! – **se encontraba tirada al lado de la silla de escritorio en posición fetal. Todo un cuadro.

**-¿Pero que te ha pasado?**-mientras apartaba la silla para ver el estado de su amiga. **– voy a llevarte a urgencias.**

**-No hace falta, solo ha sido un golpe. – **mientras se sentaba en la cama con cuidado de no caerse al suelo.

**-¡Pero mírate, te llevo al médico y punto! –**

**-Lo que mande la señora. –** susurró pasa sí.

Después de un largo, muy largo camino hasta el hospital. Largo porque a la de ojos verdes, debido al golpe le daban mareos y tenía que pararse para no caer redonda en medio de la villa.

Por fin, tras el largo camino llegaron a la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha.

_1 hora después…_

**-Que fresquito. -** la pelirrosa se encontraba al lado del aire acondicionado haciendo que todo el aire le diera en la cara.

**-¡Sakura, sepárate de ahí! Eso es malo, puedes ponerte enferma. -** Hinata la apartó del aparato.

**-Estoy en un hospital, si me pongo mala me curan y todos felices y contentos. -** respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

**-Tú eres un caso perdido. **- susurró resignada.

**-Si no fuera como soy te aburrirías, porque lo que te ríes conmigo no te ríes con nadie - **

**-Si, pero las cosas que te pasan no son normales. - **negó con la cabeza. **–Por cierto, que te paso para que te golpearas? –**

**-¡Ah eso! Es que estaba tan tranquila leyendo un fic. – **comenzó a reír como una "loca" acordándose del fic, la gente que había allí la miró raro, de repente se paró de reír y se puso totalmente seria, todo el mundo la miró más raro aún.Algunas veces a la morena le daban miedo sus cambios de humor, eran bastante frecuentes. **–me entró un ataque de risa me eche hacia atrás y me caí. **– respondió con voz siniestra.

**-Tus cambios de humor dan miedo… - **vio que un chico de allí se acercaba a ella con paso cauteloso.

**-Perdone, la zona de psiquiatría esta en el otro lado del hospital,lo digo por si se ha confundido de sala. –** dirigió una mirada de lástima a la de ojos verdes. **–Pobre, tan joven y tan mal de la cabeza. – **se compadeció de esta.

**-¿Y a este que le pasa? –** le preguntó a la morena.

**-Nada, nada, solo quería saber dónde estaba el baño…- **rió nerviosa.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió dando paso a una chica rubia con grandes pechos.

**-Señorita Haruno Sakura, pase a consulta por favor. –** anunció y se retiró por el pasillo.

Se levantó a paso lento, intentando no tambalearse mucho, llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado. Entró en la consulta y se dirigió hacia los sillones dejándose caer en uno de ellos. Se fijo en el doctor. Su cara se desencajó por completo.

**- ¡Tú! –** gritó fijándose bien en él.

_¡No puede ser!_

**-Dr. Uchiha Sasuke. – **se presentó. **-Yo también me alegro de verte Sakura-** respondió el doctor mirando la ficha con sus datos. **–¿Te has quedado ronca después de tanto…"ladrar"? –** en su fina boca se asomó una sonrisa arrogante.

**-Yo no ladro, no soy un perro. –**se señaló con evidencia. **-He venido porque me golpee la cabeza. –** se fijo mas en él y tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante bien, tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos, llevaba una bata blanca abierta dejando ver una camisa azul clara con los primeros botones desabrochados debido al calor.

**-Siéntate en la camilla, exploraré la zona y te daré unos calmantes para el dolor. –** se levantó y se acercó a un armario que había enfrente de la camilla donde se situó la pelirrosa. Sacó unos botes y procedió a palparle la cabeza a la chica no hallando graves problemas.

**-Pues si que esta bueno… -** susurró esta recorriéndole el pecho con la mirada, este le escucho y sonrió arrogante.

**-Vaya, me alegro gustarte -** se acercó a ella, demasiado para su gusto. **–Pues que sepas que tú tampoco me desagradas.**

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que meterte en conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? –** le respondió la de ojos verdes.

**-Hmp…como si estuvieras hablando con alguien. –** susurró para él. **– Tomate estas pastillas durante tres días. –** le entregó tres capsulas.

**-Si claro, tu eres capaz de drogarme y hacerme algo. -** se cruzó de brazos volteando la cara hacia un lado.

**-¿Sabes? Me has dado una gran idea… -** se acercó a ella lentamente.

La pelirrosa en un rápido movimiento lo agarró por los cuellos de la camisa y lo tiro, literalmente, en la camilla situándose encima de él.

**-Estás loca.-** se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirrosa.

Se acercó a su oído. **-so so what?... –** le cantó sensualmente, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Atacó sus labios en apenas un segundo.

**-¿Estás bien? Se oían muchos gritos ahí adentro -** preguntó su amiga.

**-Perfectamente, nunca tuve un tratamiento tan intensivo como el del Dr. Uchiha -** respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

**-¿Y qué te dijo el doctor? **

**-Que tendría que volver por tiempo indefinido para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien.-** simplificó.

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

Se terminó de abotonar la camisa, encontró su bata detrás del escritorio tirada.

_Pero…me gusta hacer locuras._

Cambió su semblante serio a una sonrisa de medio lado. Esa chica estaba loca y lo había vuelto loco a él.

_-Doctor Uchiha, tengo aquí un dolor muy fuerte… - se levantó levemente el jersey señalándose la parte baja de la barriga._

_-Veré que puedo hacer. –se acercó a la chica para iniciar la exploración._

_-Yo creo que tendría que ponerme en tratamiento…- se mordió el labio inferior. -…intensivo._


	9. Jade

Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez sus curvas, como si estuviera grabándolas en su memoria, cualquiera en su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo ante semejante espectáculo.

Miró de reojo a su rubio amigo y lo vio casi o tan embobado como lo estaba él, todos los sábados eran iguales desde que su amigo casi hermano se había enterado de la inauguración de un "bar" donde había bailes un poco subidos de tono, pero nunca llegando a nada serio…simplemente para amenizar la velada.

Y allí estaban ellos, un moreno y un rubio observando la actuación especial de la mejor bailarina del local "Jade". Todos los fines de semana les sorprendía con algo nuevo, y esa noche no era la excepción…desde su posición podía observarla sin ser visto ya que se encontraban en una de las mesas que había en una parte del bar mas oscura, aunque bien podía estar con los viejos verdes que se agolpaban junto al escenario para aclamar a la diosa que estaba sobre el…una diosa con unos ojos jade que le habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que los vio, una melena hasta más debajo de la cintura negro como la noche, una piel de porcelana digna de admirar, un busto ni grande ni pequeño cubierto por un sujetador de encaje negro con detalles plateados, vientre plano y terso que acababa con un pequeño tanga, para su sorpresa, del mismo color que el sostén, este dejaba a la vista un pequeño tatuaje, nunca antes visto por el pelinegro…y si mal no veía era una pequeña hilera de estrellas que empezaban en la cadera y se perdía por la parte delantera…

El moreno la miro con mas detenimiento…nunca le había visto ese tatuaje, pero le sonaba familiar…

- **hoy Jade estuvo bien verdad teme?** – dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta del departamento.

- **hmp…**_"bien dice…estuvo mejor que nunca"_ – mientras tiraba su chaqueta en su cama desde la puerta.

- **Sakura! ya hemos vuelto!** – el rubio no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – **Sakura!** – se dirigió al cuarto de la nombrada. – **Sakura?**

- **creo que no fuimos los únicos que salimos hoy…** - el moreno apareció tras él…en ese momento se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

- **Oh! Ya estáis aquí…** - con cara de sorpresa. – **hoy no os quedasteis tomando nada en el club…digo en algún pub? – **tirando su bolso en el sofá.

- **has dicho club?** – dijo el moreno levantando una ceja. – **como sabes tu que vamos a ese club? **

- **y que chico de la universidad no va a ese club?** – la pelirrosa puso cara una cara como si fuera la cosa mas obvia, los otros dos no dijeron nada más. – **bueno me voy a dormir…buenas noches.**

- **hasta mañana Sakura**. -

-**Hmp…yo también me voy. – **el moreno se fue a su habitación.

- **pues yo me quedo a ver la tele un rato.** – dijo el rubio para si mismo.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y el rubio se había quedado dormido en el sofá…se sobresaltó al sentir el bolso de su amiga caer.

- **mierda… **- dijo al ver todas las cosas de este fuera. – **uh? Qu-que es esto?** – con cara desencajada. – **no…no puede ser.** – dijo en susurro después de guardar todo e irse a su habitación.

El fin de semana paso rápido, y una pelirrosa ya se encontraba echando café en tres tazas un lunes a las 7 y media de la mañana.

- **buenos días…** - dijo un serio moreno entrando en la cocina.

- **hola…** - le paso una de las tazas. – **Naruto no se ha levantado?**

- **si…esta en el baño.** – los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio apareció en la cocina, los otros dos lo miraron raro.

- **y a este que le pasa?** – le preguntó en susurro el moreno a la chica, a lo que esta se encogió de hombros.

- **Naruto…** - acercándose a él, este hizo un amago de apartarse, la chica y el moreno se sorprendieron. – **te…te pasa algo?**

- **lo que había dentro de tu bolso…era tuyo?** – la pelirrosa palideció.

- **no…ni siquiera era mi bolso.** – el moreno escuchaba la conversación sin saber de que iba.

- **se esta haciendo tarde.** – decidió romper la conversación.

Recogieron sus libros y salieron del apartamento en dirección al coche. Después de dejar a Sakura en la universidad en la que estudiaba (Artes Escénicas) ellos se dirigieron a la suya, pero en ese momento al rubio se le ocurrió algo.

- **oye…hoy solo tenemos una clase no?** – el moreno asintió. – **bueno pues nos la vamos a saltar…vete a esta dirección…** - le paso un papel al moreno, y miró al rubio sorprendido.

-**lo siento, pero no puedo guardarlo…** - pasándole la bolsa a la chica que tenía delante.

- **tienes que hacerlo, de momento no tengo sitio.** – se quejó la chica.

- **no puedo…ya vieron que tenía el bolso, y no puedo mentirles…ya son suficientes mentiras.**

- **pero hazlo por mi, no tienes porque mentirles, díselo.** – le rogó agarrándole las manos.

- **no puedo, lo siento...vendré más tarde…** – la chica salió del local.

- **escóndete que sale alguien.** – dos chicos se encontraban en un coche mirando hacia una de las puertas del Pub más famoso de la zona.

- **no puede ser…** - susurro el moreno al ver quien había salido del local.

- **a la salida iremos a buscar a Sakura…** - el moreno asintió.

- _**no puede ser ella…es…imposible.**_ – pensó el moreno.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde los chicos fueron a buscar a su compañera de piso a la salida de la universidad, pero ella nunca salio así que decidieron ir hasta casa haber si de casualidad estaba allí.

- **Sakura?** – preguntó el moreno entrando en el apartamento, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Había venido solo ya que Naruto recibió una llamada de Kakashi diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el urgentemente, y ahí estaba el Uchiha dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacía la habitación de su compañera de piso.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y vio a la chica tumbada en la cama dándole la espalda…se acercó a ella y su cara se desencajó.

- **no…no…** - susurraba sin creérselo. **– es imposible… - **salio de la habitación y se fue a su habitación sin creerse lo que había visto.

La noche llegó pronto, y en la cocina de un apartamento se encontraban tres jóvenes cenando en completo silencio, un silencio un tanto…incomodo. El rubio decidió romperlo.

- **hoy no has ido a clase…verdad Sakura?** – los dos chicos la miraron serios, ella se puso nerviosa.

- **si…si que he ido…porque lo preguntas? **–

- **hemos ido a buscarte a la salida…** - hablo el moreno.

- **y no estabas…** - los dos la observaron con mirada acusatoria.

-**ahh…eso…es que el profesor de la ultima hora ha faltado y me fui con Hinata a un café…** - la miraron dudosos. – **podéis llamarla si queréis…**

El silencio volvió y cuando terminaron de cenar cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación…

El resto de la semana paso muy rápido y el fin de semana se hizo presente y con él una de las nuevas actuaciones de "Jade"…

- **quieres darte prisa? Llegaremos tarde!** – dijo desesperado el moreno desde la puerta.

- **mm…y desde cuanto interés por ir a ver a Jade?...no será que…** - el rubio abrió su boca sorprendido. – **te gusta Jade! Lo sabia!…** - lo señalo con el dedo.

- **no…bueno no se…** - el rubio lo miro dudoso. – **el no saber quien es…me vuelve loco…y me hace desearla aun más…**

**- pero ya sabemos…** - el moreno lo interrumpió…

**- no…no es fijo que sea ella…además…ella no me gusta…**_**o eso creo**_ – entre tanta conversación llegaron al club, se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre, pero estaba ocupada así que escogieron una mesa cercana al escenario, una de la primera fila.

Las luces se apagaron menos el foco que alumbraba directamente el escenario, donde salio una diosa reencarnada en persona…su cuerpo se movía sensualmente sin perder la inocencia y un cruce de miradas le dejo petrificado en la silla…nunca antes había visto directamente sus ojos jade, brillaban más que nunca gracias a la sombra negra que llevaba adornándolos…después de dejar a mas de uno con problema en sus pantalones, se perdió entre la cortina plateada que adornaba el fondo…

- **bff…esa chica es brutal…** - dijo el rubio saliendo del club, pero el sonido del teléfono le distrajo. Se aparto del moreno para hablar más tranquilo. – **era Hinata…** - volviendo junto al moreno. –**hoy no ha salido así que he quedado con ella…para hablar.**

**- yaa…para hablar…** - lo miro con picardía. – **bueno te veo en casa.**

Eran mucho más de media noche y una chica pelirrosa se encontraba entrando en su oscuro departamento, tiro sus llaves en una pequeña mesita que había al lado de la puerta y dirigió su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero algo le hizo parar en seco…

**- hola Sakura**. – ella reconoció la voz y se quedo quieta en donde estaba. – **que tal la salida nocturna?**

- **Sasuke…me-me has asustado.** – respondió nerviosa. – **bien…me lo pasé bien.**

**- que raro…no ibas a quedarte a estudiar? – **se levanto tranquilamente y se acerco a la chica que aun seguía cerca de la puerta.

- **he estado con…con Hinata.** – la chica se tenso al sentir a su compañero de piso delante de ella. – **hemos ido a dar una vuelta.**

- **que raro…Hinata le dijo a Naruto que no había salido hoy…** - lentamente le fue quitando el bolso que llevaba en las manos. – **Sakura…que ocultas? -**

- **ocultar? Na-nada…que debería ocultar.** – cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con la piel del chico.

-**no se…eso deberías saberlo tu…** - metió una de sus manos en el bolso y se aseguró de lo que había dentro. – **sabes…hoy has bailado muy bien…cada día me sorprendes más…**

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. – **desde cuando lo sabes?**

- **Naruto me lo dijo…al principio no le creí, pero vi tu tatuaje cuando dormías…** - el chico coloco una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas acariciándola suavemente. – **antes…antes me interesabas, pero ahora… **- la chica se fue deprimiendo al escuchar sus palabras. – **ahora que se que eres Jade…me interesas aun más…** - la chica sonrió. – **no se si es amor, pero es algo fuerte… **- una idea cruzo la mente de la pelirrosa.

- **se me ocurre algo para empezar a descubrirlo…** - entre la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver el destello de sus negros ojos mirarla directamente. – **que tal un baile...** – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. – **privado? **

**- yo no he dicho que quiera ningún baile. **- El moreno apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la puerta para acorralarla, pero la chica fue más rápida y pasó por una lado de él arrebatándole el bolso de la mano dirigiéndose a su habitación… el moreno sonrió arrogantemente…

- **pues tú te lo pierdes…** - sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás y le besaba el cuello.

- **solo el baile?** – preguntó entre beso y beso.

- **lo que viene después es secreto de sumario.** – se deshizo del agarre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, el moreno sonrió y siguió a la chica con paso tranquilo…

Dos horas después un rubio entraba por la puerta del apartamento, al entrar sintió risas y murmullos en la habitación de la pelirrosa...este se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oreja en ella para escuchar mejor…

- _**Te gusta?**_ – se oyó a la chica jadeante.

- _**Sa…Sakura…**_ - reconoció la voz ronca del moreno.

-**Sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos…** - el chico sonrió mientras entraba en su cuarto.


	10. Muelles

Miró hacia un costado intentando ubicarse en el lugar, vio su mesita de noche junto con su despertador que marcaba las 12:28, se giró hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo pero se encontró con un cabello castaño claro. Gruño por lo bajo, siempre era igual.

Se levanto al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, no se molesto en ponerse unos pantalones, ya que sabia quien era y a que venía.

**-¿ Y ahora que quiere viejo…volver a quejarse?** – preguntó desganado.

**- No señor Uchiha.**

**- ¿Y dale con lo de señor, me cara de viejo amargado como la de usted? – **le dijo al señor de avanzada edad que tenía delante, este vivía justo en el piso debajo de él. Era un viejo amigo de su padre y siempre se venía a quejar del ruido que hacían los muelles de su cama cuando intentaba saciar sus necesidades con la conquista de esa noche.

**- Ya he visto que aunque me queje va a seguir haciendo lo que quiera…** - el moreno esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. – **he venido a decirte que he vendido el piso, así que tendrá un nuevo inquilino a partir de ahora.**

**- Genial, ahora tendré otro vecino fastidioso como usted… - **se metió dentro de su apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un café, se lo tomó tranquilamente ya que hoy no tenía nada importante que hacer.

Cuando acabó su café se metió en la ducha para salir a dar un paseo. Siempre que pasaba la noche en compañía hacia lo mismo, para cuando llegara a casa ya no hubiese nadie.

Salió a la calle y vio delante del edificio un camión de mudanzas, seguramente sería del nuevo vecino.

De la parte trasera del camión salio un chico, de mas o menos su edad, unos 20 años, era rubio, de su misma altura, con los ojos azules. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado holgados para su gusto, una sudadera de alguna marca extraña y una gorra un poco ladeada. Este sacó del camión un gran altavoz entre los brazos, tenía pinta de buen chaval, de buen vecino sin ser un molesto ni ruidoso.

**- ¡Hey, Kiba! ¿Quieres sacar ya los botes? !Tenemos que pintar antes de colocar todo!** – gritó el rubio desde el portal del edificio, sin duda se había confundido, su nuevo vecino era un molesto, ruidoso aparte de chillón.

El día pasó rápido y la noche se hizo presente y con ella una de sus nuevas conquistas, estaban en el apartamento del pelinegro, en una de las habitaciones que usaba para esas "noches especiales".

**- ¿Muelles? ¿Es que no sabe lo que es un engrasante?** – se quejaba alguien en el piso de abajo. – **Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo el viejo, "espero que te acostumbres a la vida** **sexual del Uchiha"** – imitando la voz del viejo. – **pues este no sabe con quien se mete…**

Se despertó por el sonido de música en el edificio. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se fijo en el reloj de mesita, las 9:06 ¿Quien en su sano juicio escuchaba música a esa hora de la mañana tan alta? el vecino de abajo… Lo supo cuando se levanto de la cama y sintió las vibraciones del suelo debido al altavoz.

Miró su cama y para su sorpresa no había nadie, seguramente la chica de la noche anterior se había despertado por la música y se había ido. Bueno en parte no estaba del todo mal esa música. Sonrió agradecido.

Después de vestirse bajo al piso de abajo donde sintió la música más fuerte todavía, sin dudarlo dos veces toco la puerta, pero nadie le abrió.

**- Maldita música**. – volvió a llamar mas fuerte y esta vez se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica, con los ojos color perla y pelo negro atado en una cola alta. – **Soy el vecino de arriba…-**

**- ¡Oh! Espera ahora viene la dueña del piso. – **

_¿Dueña? _

Se fijo en ella bien, era bastante guapa quizá podría hacerla probar los muelles de su cama. Vio que se acercaba al rubio que había visto hace poco y una breve charla, le dio un beso en los labios. Descartó la idea anterior, vio al rubio acercarse a él.

**- Hola soy Naruto pasa, Sakura está pintando así que tendrás que esperar un poco. **– lo guió por la casa hasta un gran salón, en una parte había un par de sofás enfrente de una mesa con una tele de plasma donde estaba conectado ese dichoso altavoz, en la otra parte había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas todo ello envuelto con un plástico transparente, encima de esta había un par de botes de pintura.

Estaba mirando a la gente que había allí, casi todos con ropas holgadas y llenos de pintura, en la pared frente a él había una chica de pelo rosa pintando junto con un chico pelirrojo, se hacían bromas entre ellos. No sabía por qué pero tenías celos de ese chico.

La morena apareció en el lugar y se acerco a la chica que observaba. Las dos miraron hacia el moreno y fue entonces cuando vio unos hermosos ojos jades en un fino rostro.

**- Hola, soy Sakura**. – no se dio cuenta en el momento que se acercó a el. Se fijo más aun en ella. Tenía un largo cabello rosa atado en una coleta alta, llevaba el flequillo de lado tapando a veces uno de sus ojos, unos grandes ojos jade delineados en color negro resaltando ese verde intenso, tenía un pequeño pendiente en la nariz, un pequeño brillante, grandes senos que solo los cubría un simple top dejando a la vista una delgada y fina cintura, unos pantalones deportivos que llegaban por la rodilla holgados, que dejaban a la vista la goma de sus braguitas negras. – **eh…¿me vas a decir quien eres o te traigo una silla para que estés mas cómodo mientras me comes con la mirada? – **arqueó una ceja.

**- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el vecino de arriba. – **sonrió arrogante por lo directa que era la chica. Eso le gusto de ella, sin mencionar "lo buena que estaba", claro. Se notaba que no era como esas mujeres que dan mil rodeos para decirte algo.

**- ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres el eyaculador precoz?** – este miró hacia todos los lados para ver si alguien había escuchado eso. Y puso cara de no entender. Él no era eso, nunca podría serlo, NUNCA lo sería. – **el ruido de tus muelles por la noche acaban muy rápido, lo cual quiere decir que eres un…**

**- Nunca seré uno de esos **- respondió con voz siniestra, se había propuesto hacerlo enfadar y lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque fuera diciendo alguna que otra mentirijilla, ya que los ruidos por las noches se prolongan hasta dos horas.

**- Es verdad…los chicos para eso sois muy raros.** – lo miró con expresión divertida ya que el moreno deseaba matarla en esos momentos.

**- Prefiero ser un raro a ser una cualquiera que se restriega al primero que pinta con ella.** – celos a la vista…

**- Deberías estar alagado por tenerme como vecina… - **subida de ego por parte de la chica. – **además simplemente estaba pintando mi apartamento.**

**- ¿A eso llamas pintar? ¿A restregarse con un tío? – **todos los amigos de Sakura se habían ido del apartamento dejándolos solos.

**- ¿A caso estas celoso? – **una sonrisa arrogante se asomó entre los labios de la chica.

**- Puede… - **estado de shock por parte de la pelirrosa.

¿_Puede? ¿Cómo que puede? ¡Ah!___

La pelirrosa seguía en shock.

- **Eh…quiero decir… ¡no! no estoy celoso. – **se dio vuelta para irse, ya que entre tanta pintura y discusión casi era de tarde.

- **Si siguen sonando tus muelles, aunque sea por poco tiempo…** - el moreno puso cara de enfado. – **yo seguiré con mi música. **

**- hmp – **se dio media vuelta y se fue a su apartamento.

La noche llegó rápido y un pelinegro estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque todos apuntaban a la chica del piso de abajo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición. Una ridícula idea cruzo su mente, era ridícula pero serviría.

- **¿Otra vez los muelles? Este no sabe con quien esta jugando… - **se sentó a ver la tele, esperaría a que parara su juerga nocturna para devolvérsela.

Mientras en la habitación que estaba justo encima se podía ver a un pelinegro saltando encima de su cama, una actitud muy ridícula para él, pero como nadie lo veía, haría lo que fuese para molestar a la vecina de abajo.

Cuando el sueño le estaba venciendo se fijo en el reloj, la 1: 45, pensó que ya era suficiente y se acostó.

La noche era tranquila, no se oía ni un ruido.

Hasta que alguien encendió una cadena de música y la puso a todo volumen.

- **Sakura…** - gruñó, se fijo en la hora 4:13. – **esta loca… - **se puso la parte de debajo de su pijama y salió de su apartamento para ir a quejarse a su vecina. Toco el timbre varias veces y después de estar esperando un rato se abrió la puerta. – **Ho-la – **la pelirrosa se encontraba solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía el pelo mojado del que caían gotas que se perdían por el escote.

- **¿Has venido a…quejarte?** – no le salían las palabras al ver a su vecino sin camiseta y apoyado en el marco de la puerta intentando no dormirse.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sus miradas lo decían todo. Otra idea cruzó la mente del Uchiha, se acercó a paso, tortuosamente lento, hacia la chica, se agacho frente a ella colgándola en su hombro y cerró la puerta de su apartamento mientras la pelirrosa pataleaba en su espalda.

Llegó a su piso y entró dirigiéndose a una habitación en concreto. Le haría probar los muelles de su cama, para que cambiara su opinión de que era molestos…

Tampoco estaba tan mal discutir con tu vecina, siempre y cuando la discusión terminara en tu habitación entre ese _molesto_ ruido…

_- **Te dije que no era uno de esos…**_

_-**Al final no están tan mal el sonido de los muelles…**_

_Ahh…Sasuke…_


	11. Medias

_Tranquila Sakura, respira._

Estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa. Era su primera vez y no quería hacerlo mal, quería divertirse pero sus nervios no le dejaban. Le sudaban las manos.

¿Y él? Él estaba en su salsa. No era su primera vez, estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de todo lo que podía. Llevaba un par de años haciéndolo y estaba muy cómodo en esa situación.

**-Tranquila Sakura, ya verás que lo vas a hacer genial. –** ¿Y se lo decía ella? ¿La chica más tímida que había en el planeta Tierra? ¡Venga ya!

Todo era muy surrealista, ¿qué sería lo próximo, que Naruto se volviese mudo? _Papanatas._

Miró a su alrededor y vio mucho bullicio, demasiado para su gusto. Todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro, estresado. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

_No puedo hacerlo._

**-No pongas esa cara Sakura, sabes que puedes hacerlo. –**Y como siempre la mujer rubia de pechos voluptuosos, la directora de todo el cotarro, su madrina, le adivinaba el pensamiento.

**-Nunca lo he hecho, me sudan hasta las pestañas –**la mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ahora vendría el sermón.

**-Espero que sea una metáfora, porque como se te estropee el maquillaje te mato. –**Iba enserio, muy enserio. Con esa pose seria y sombría que tenía acojonaba a cualquiera.

Se despegó el pelo de la nuca para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, tenía que bajar el calor corporal o Tsunade la mataría.

Se paseó por el lugar ojeando todo a su paso, le encantaba esa parte de su trabajo. Se escabullo por un lado de la plataforma buscando a su rubio amigo. Esté se giró al sentir un silbido familiar para él.

**-No sabes lo que hay ahí dentro. –** El rubio se asomó entre las tupidas cortinas rojo sangre y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su bronceado rostro.

**-Que bien te lo montas ¿no? –** El moreno solo atinó a mostrar una sonrisa retorcida.

**-¿Quieres alguna en particular? –** El rubio volvió a pasear la mirada por el lugar, encontrándose algunas personas conocidas para él, pero una en particular le llamó la atención, una linda morena de ojos perla.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para no delatar la conversación. Y el moreno se dirigió al lugar. Ya la conocía, la había visto un par de veces.

Estaba hablando con otra chica de exótico pelo rosa, no recordaba a nadie así. Seguramente era su primera vez. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención de las presentes. Y miró directamente a la morena con su particular mirada seductora.

**-¿Hinata, no? –** La nombrada se sonrojó demasiado, ¿Cómo un chico así sabía su nombre?

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco.

**-Si… -**su mirada expresaba duda, ¿para que la quería él?

-**Veras…tengo un amigo que está loco por ti** –su voz era profunda y ronca. Seductora. Las dos mujeres se derretían a cada palabra que decía. **–y estaría encantado de conocerte.**

La chica asintió levemente y el moreno le mostró la posición de su amigo rubio. Sakura que había presenciado toda la escena se asombró al ver a su amigo allí. Le saludo con efusividad desde la lejanía desconcertando totalmente al moreno.

Se fijó en ella, nunca en su vida la había visto porque de ser así la recordaría seguro. Una mujer así era imposible olvidarla. En sus 23 años de vida nunca había visto a semejante mujer y eso que estaba casi diariamente rodeado de diosas griegas.

Juraría que se había quedado embobado mirando a esa mujer mientras ella estaba muy ocupada intentando secarse las manos contra sus perfectos muslos.

**-¡Sakura, te vas a quitar el bronceado! –**su madrina apareció como un resorte en el lugar.

**-Lo siento… -**Su cara era un completo cuadro, estaba nerviosa y sudando todo lo que podía su cuerpo, a todo eso se le había añadido un rojo chillón a sus pómulos debido a las intensas miradas que le estaba echando el moreno.

**-¡Sasuke! Qué bueno que te encuentro. –** se enhebró a los brazos de los chico y los dirigió a una esquina fuera del bullicio. **– ¿Por qué no le das a Sakura unos consejos para que se deshaga de los nervios?**

Los aparcó en una esquina solitaria, al lado del cordón que corría las cortinas. La chica miraba a todos los lados inquieta. Si su madrina quería que se tranquilizase había conseguido todo lo contrario al dejarla con ese chico. Sus manos sudaban cada vez más.

El chico volvió a ojear el lugar y vio una pequeña mesa auxiliar con toallas. Después de robar una sin ser visto se la pasó a la de ojos verdes para que se secara.

**-Gracias. –** se secó las manos y la nuca con cuidado de no quitar mucho bronceado y lo miró directamente. Sus manos volvieron a sudar de nuevo.

**-¿Tu primera vez no? –**la chica asintió levemente y estrujó la toalla contra el pecho con miedo. El moreno soltó una carcajada ante la escena. **–Tienes que calmarte.**

La chica recobró la compostura, se enderechó y se mentalizó. Puso su mejor pose y se mantuvo así durante unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

**-No puedo hacerlo. –**Se desplomó contra la pared. Esa chica arruinaría todo como no se mentalizara. La agarró por los hombros y la miró directamente.

**-Vamos a ver… -**se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar. Cada vez le parecía más guapo ese chico**. –mira las chicas a tu alrededor… -**las inspeccionó a todas y su mirada paró en el suelo, con tristeza. Era la rara del lugar**. –estas mil veces más buena que ellas. –**La de ojos verdes se sonrojó ante las palabras del chico. Cada vez le gustaba más.

**-Soy esquelética, una jirafa y rara. –**Se señalo el pelo extrañamente de un color rosa chicle.

El chico la miró con cara de aburrimiento. Con esa mentalidad no iban a ninguna parte.

**-No lo mires de esa forma…tienes curvas no eres esquelética, eres alta no una jirafa y eres exótica no rara… - **Se sonrojó más. Sabía cambiar los pensamientos de una persona.

Sus palabras la alentaron para hacer su mejor actuación, iba a romper esa plataforma si hacía falta y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

Volvió a poner su mejor pose, una mano en la cadera, la melena cayendo por un lado de su cuello y su mejor mirada de seductora. El moreno sudo frio, esa mujer era algo inhumano.

Dio un paso al frente, pero antes de tocar con el pie el suelo se frenó en seco.

**-No se desfilar… -** Agachó la mirada mientras el hombre se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Una serie de murmullos salieron por su boca.

**-¿Eres una modelo y ni siquiera sabes desfilar? –** La mujer exótica negó con la cabeza muerta de vergüenza. El moreno se puso tras ella. Estaba a punto de recibir un cursillo de "como ser una modelo profesional en 10 minutos". **– Espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás y mentón alzado. –** el instructor le hablaba a las espaldas y ella acataba todas sus órdenes. Colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Se le erizó la piel por completo y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. **–para caminar tienes que contornear las caderas suavemente y cruzar las piernas al dar el paso. –**su voz se había vuelto más profunda y ronca. En esos momentos deseaba al hombre tras ella. **–y sobre todo ten mucha seguridad en ti, créete lo que haces.**

¿Tener seguridad en sí misma? Nunca tubo de eso y no la iba a tener en 10 minutos. _Más papanatas._

Se dio vuelta encarando al chico quien tenía la mirada perdida en el lugar que ocupaba su trasero anteriormente. Frunció el ceño y un gruñido se escapo de su boca. _Descarado._

Vio a la chica alejarse de él en dirección contraria y pararse frente a las cortinas. Se dio la vuelta encarando al moreno.

**-¡Dime que tal lo hago! –** se tomó unos minutos mientras respiraba profundamente. Alzo su mirada hacia el chico, irguió su espalda y alzó el mentón. El moreno sudó frio.

Comenzó a andar frente a Sasuke contorneando las caderas suavemente, mirándolo fijamente, seria, con esa mirada hipnotizante. Al moreno se le abrió levemente la boca. Era una autentica diosa y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Todos los cercanos a la escena los miraban asombrados. No era normal ver a Sasuke Uchiha con la boca abierta y sin palabras ante una mujer, por regla general la escena siempre era la contraria.

**-¿Y bien? –**el moreno solo atinó a cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada a las bronceadas piernas. Le encantaban, eran largas y rectas. Perfectas. **–Sasuke…¿estás ahí? –**Pasó una mano ante los ojos del chico.

**-Sí, no está mal para ser la primera vez – **_Mentira, lo hizo perfecto_.

La de ojos verdes dio un par de brincos de alegría. Alegría que duro muy poco al ver la cara de estrés que llevaba su madrina.

**-Me había olvidado de vosotros, tenéis que cambiaros en un minuto. –**Sus nervios volvieron de golpe, empezó a sudar y a mirar a todas partes.

Tsunade se la llevó a otra parte entre unas cortinas, allí le esperaban un equipo de especialistas con todo tipo de lencería en sus manos. Se sonrojó.

Sintió la voz potente de la rubia presentando el desfile de invierno que se iba a realizar.

**-Luego te veo Saku, me toca, mucha suerte. –**La morena que estaba en la zona de vestuario salió pitando. _Qué facilidad para correr con tacones tiene._

Logró verse en un espejo del lugar, por fin. Le habían mandado probarse miles de conjuntos y ni siquiera se había podido ver en un triste espejo. Pero aun así le gustaba lo que le habían puesto. Un sujetador de encaje negro con pedrería roja de este salía una fina tela de seda que llegaba a unas pequeñas braguitas igual que la parte superior. Se miró de perfil y pudo ver que por detrás la braga era demasiado pequeña, se le veía demasiado el trasero.

Vio por el reflejo a Sasuke mirando dicha zona. Hizo una mueca de desagrado_. Que obsesión._

**-Nos toca salir. –** Se dio vuelta y pudo ver que llevaba unos pequeños bóxer negros con detalles rojos como su conjunto. Eran apretados marcando su trasero.

_Vaya culo que tiene._

Salió con cuidado de no caerse con los taconazos que le habían puesto. Encontró a Sasuke al principio de unas escaleras que llevaban directamente a la pasarela. Sus nervios aumentaron.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras ella se repetía las instrucciones del moreno una y otra vez.

**-Respira hondo. –**Enfocaron la pasarela con la gente alrededor expectante. Miró al chico el cual le dirigió una mirada seductora, un guiño y una sonrisa retorcida. Ese hombre quería guerra.

Se revolvió el pelo y miro al moreno con esa mirada hipnotizante descuadrándolo por completo.

Claramente esto es la guerra.

**-¡Lo has hecho genial Sakura! –**recibió un abrazo por parte de Hinata y de su madrina.

Para ser su primera vez no lo había hecho nada mal. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar buscando al moreno. Estaba hablando con un señor con una máscara que tapaba parte de su cara, era extraño. Fue hacia los chicos.

**-Sasuke, quería darte las gracias por lo de antes.** – El moreno solo atinó a soltar un sonido y una sonrisa retorcida.

La pelirrosa se giró sobre sus talones para volver junto con su amiga pero por el camino una intensa mirada se posó sobre ella y sabía en qué lugar concretamente. Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su rostro y colocó una mano en su trasero zarandeándola en señal de despedida.

Al moreno se le desencajó la cara y sus mejillas adoptaron un suave sonrojo. Le había pillado y no sabía cómo. Sonrió para su fuero interno, esa chica sería suya.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el encuentro con la chica exótica, le resultaba raro no haberla visto en más desfiles junto a él.

Sintió leves gotas sobre su cabeza. Se puso la capucha de su cazadora y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a un gran cruce de calles; había carteles publicitarios por todas las fachadas de los altos edificios, pero uno en concreto le llamó la atención. Era ella.

Buscó rápido en todos los bolsillos de su vestimenta su móvil. Tecleó un número y espero a escuchar la voz de su representante.

_-¿Qué pasó ya?_

**-Quiero que me metas en el desfile de lencería que hay esta semana en la ciudad.**

_-No puedo…_

**-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Tienes que meterme como sea!**

_-Si me dejases acabar de hablar… -_Carraspeó un par de veces antes de continuar. _– no puedo meterte en el desfile porque es femenino, solo y exclusivamente modelos femeninas._

**-Pues consígueme un pase vip, tengo que ir a ese desfile.**

Colgó el teléfono sin oír la respuesta del hombre enmascarado. Esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, típica en él. Iba a verla de nuevo.

Pocos días después recibió un sobre sin remitente. Lo abrió deprisa, con suerte era lo que estaba esperando como agua de Mayo. Sus ojos adoptaron un leve brillo de emoción. Dos pases vip para el desfile de lencería que se iba a celebrar el fin de semana en Tokio.

Llamó a su rubio amigo para informarle sobre el boleto de sobra cortesía de Kakashi el cual aceptó sin rechistar. Había empezado una relación con Hinata; si quisiera podría tener información sobre Sakura en todo momento, pero como las noticias vuelan, no quería parecer desesperado por saber de la chica pelirrosa.

Había mucho bullicio, demasiado para su gusto, como siempre. Pero eso era el pan de cada día. Se sentaron en sus correspondientes butacas y el desfile comenzó.

Salieron una retahíla de chicas mostrando lencería fina, ninguna de su agrado. Entre medías, también hizo aparición la despampanante morena de Naruto, era guapa tenía que reconocerlo. Pero él estaba esperando a una muchacha en particular. Después de otra tanda de modelos recorrió la pista y la pelirrosa hizo aparición. Sasuke sudó frio.

Con un pequeño conjunto plateado con piedras de colores junto con unas medias negras que llegaba hasta medio muslo, con esas perfectas piernas que a él le volvían loco, con ese pelo exótico y esos ojos enormes color verde que le encantaban. Movía las caderas sensualmente, como él le había enseñado, mostrando seguridad en cada pasó como la gran mujer que era.

Le volvía loco esa mujer, toda ella, hasta el mínimo detalle le gustaba.

El desfile terminó sin ningún contratiempo y la sala poco a poco se fue quedando vacía, los dos amigos enseñaron sus boletos al guardia de seguridad a un lado de de la pasarela y les dio acceso a la zona trasera.

La zona estaba llena de chicas festejando el éxito del desfile, entre ellas distinguió una cabellera rosa y fue hacia allí como un bólido.

**-Hola, Sakura. –**Utilizó su voz más sensual para la ocasión. La de ojos verdes pegó pequeño saltó y se volteó encarando al chico.

**-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –**La chica se acercó para darle dos besos de cortesía.

**-Te necesito. –**Susurró en su oído. Sakura se quedó estático pegada a él. Empezó a sudar como la primera vez que lo vio.

**-¿Qué? –**Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

El moreno la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia un pequeño cuarto de limpieza escondido en una esquina del lugar.

**-Sasuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –**El sitio estaba oscuro, era demasiado pequeño.

**-Te necesito Sakura. –**Se volvió a pegar a ella haciéndola sudar de nuevo.

Recorrió esas piernas que eran su perdición, esos muslos perfectos. Ella enredó sus manos en el pelo del moreno, revolviéndolo juguetona. La cargó mirándose fijamente antes de devorarse el uno al otro.

_**-Sakura….-**__No obtuvo respuesta__**.- Sakura… -**__Seguía sin respuesta. __**-¡Sakura! –**__Una cabeza se asomó por el umbral de la puerta._

_**-¿Qué fue? –**__ Se le alborotó el pelo, graciosamente, por la velocidad que llevaba._

_**-¿Qué haces? –**__Llevaba como cosa de una hora sin verla por la casa._

_**-Broncearme. –**__El chico soltó un suspiro, siempre igual__**. –No protestes, soy demasiado blanca.**_

_**-Oye, ¿podrías conseguir esas medias que utilizaste en el desfile de Tokio? –**__ La cabeza desapareció y una larga y fina pierna con una media negra se asomó por la puerta._

_**-¿Estas decías? –**__ Una sonrisa picara se asomó en la cara del chico. Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde ya lo esperaba la mujer, su mujer. __**–Para tu información he encargado veinte pares de estas medias. –**__Pudo decir antes de que se abalanzase sobre ella…_


End file.
